


Ora è già tardi ma è presto se tu te ne vai

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [7]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Doveva chiudere definitivamente quel capitolo della sua vita e ricominciare da zero, come aveva sempre fatto.Aveva perso due anni e mezzo della sua vita dietro una storia senza futuro e senza senso.Una storia basata su promesse inconsistenti e sul silenzio.Una storia fatta di risate, di passione e tenerezza, sorprese, momenti condivisi che le avevano fatto credere che lei e Francesco erano destinati a durare, di aver finalmente trovato la persona giusta per lei.Era ora di andare avanti… Francesco non era l’uomo giusto per lei, nonostante quello che il suo cuore le aveva ripetuto negli ultimi due anni.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Federica Caciotti/ Chicco Rodi, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Ti ricordi di me? Abbiamo fatto scintille...

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!😊😊  
> Nuovo capitolo della serie, questa volta incentrato su Federica.  
> Inoltre prenderemo parte alla famosa festa di Natale a casa di Martino e Niccolò... Siete pronti? Ne stiamo parlando da 6 storie e finalmente è arrivato il grande momento 🎊🎊🎉🎉  
> Rispetto alle storie precedenti che sono quasi sempre one-shot, questa sarà in più capitoli: al momento credo che sarà composta da 2 capitoli, ma conoscendomi so che non sarà così 😂😅
> 
> Confesso che rispetto alle altre storie, mi sono presa qualche libertà in più; di solito faccio una ricerca approfondita prima di scrivere una storia, ma in questo caso la persona a cui avrei potuto chiedere mille mila domande era in vacanza e non volevo disturbarla con le mie curiosità strambe 😅  
> Quindi, almeno per questa storia vi chiedo di far finta di nulla se trovate qualcosa che non vi torna e vi prometto che dalla prossima storia ritornerò a fare lunghe ricerche prima di mettermi a scrivere 🙇♂️🙇♂️
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà intitolato "In qualche parte del mondo".
> 
> Piccola postilla personale: la parte musicale di questo capitolo è stata curata da Aurora, la mia fantastica amica che mi ha dato dei consigli sulle canzoni più giuste da utilizzare e da cui rubare le frasi più adatte per le varie parti...  
> Grazie mille Cineswa mia 💕💕
> 
> Bene, per il momento io vi saluto e come al solito vi chiedo di lasciare un commento per farmi sapere la vostra opinione su questa storia...
> 
> Love, Eva❤

**22 dicembre 20.05**

_“E se non vuoi ci sentiremo solo_  
_Per farci gli auguri  
Per vedere se la vita ci ha lasciato ancora fuori  
E se di notte piangiamo da soli  
Se vogliamo andare avanti  
Sempre con le stesse armi, armi”_

Federica chiuse lo sportello dell’auto e, dopo aver inserito l’antifurto, infilò le chiavi nella pochette e si appoggiò con la schiena alla macchina.

Non era ancora in ritardo e quindi poteva concedersi qualche minuto di silenzio e totale solitudine.

Con movimenti lenti alzò la testa e cercò nell’oscurità di una sera di dicembre il profilo della terrazza di Niccolò e Martino, scorgendo le piccole luci natalizie che erano state sistemate attorno al cornicione e che ora lampeggiavano ad intermittenza.

_Sicuramente opera di Nicco…_

La donna sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, rimpiangendo le lunghe ciocche corvine che aveva sacrificato pochi giorni prima per lasciar spazio ad un caschetto quasi geometrico, con l’intento di dare un colpo di spugna a tutto: la sua vita sentimentale, il suo look.

_Anno nuovo, vita nuova… Anche se mancava ancora qualche giorno alla fine dell’anno._

Ora come ora Federica avrebbe tanto voluto una sigaretta per aiutarla a calmare l’ansia…Peccato che le sigarette non l’avessero mai attirata particolarmente, neanche durante l’adolescenza.

Eppure non aveva nessun motivo per essere così nervosa!

Stava andando ad una festa con i suoi amici di sempre, che non vedeva da due mesi, ad eccezione di Martino, e che le erano sinceramente mancati.

Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare le ragazze, di coccolare la sua nipotina e di ascoltare gli ultimi gossip da Filippo.

Era certa che si sarebbe divertita nonostante la sua inspiegabile ansia di quel momento.

_I suoi migliori amici…_

Gli unici che fin dal primo momento l’avevano accettata così com’era, senza mai con tentare di cambiarla.

_Con i suoi piercing ed i suoi tatuaggi, con i chili di troppo ed il suo atteggiamento brusco ed il suo umorismo alle volte troppo malizioso…_

In quasi vent’anni di amicizia le avevano voluto bene per ciò che era, senza mai tentare di cambiare nulla, ad eccezione di quella volta in cui Sana l’aveva spronata a non essere così pigra.

Federica sospirò e deglutì a vuoto, sistemandosi alcune ciocche corvine dietro l’orecchio destro.

In un gesto quasi meccanico, estrasse il cellulare dalla pochette e controllò lo schermo.

**_Zero messaggi. Nessuna chiamata persa._ **

Niente di diverso dall’ultima volta che aveva controllato, prima di mettersi in macchina.

_Che vigliacco… Che grande stronzo!_

E lei che perdeva ancora tempo dietro ad un imbecille del genere.

Doveva chiudere definitivamente quel capitolo della sua vita e ricominciare da zero, come aveva sempre fatto.

Aveva perso due anni e mezzo della sua vita dietro una storia senza futuro e senza senso.

Una storia basata su promesse inconsistenti e sul silenzio.

Una storia fatta di risate, di passione e tenerezza, sorprese, momenti condivisi che le avevano fatto credere che lei e Francesco erano destinati a durare, di aver finalmente trovato la persona giusta per lei.

**No.**

_Era ora di andare avanti… Francesco non era l’uomo giusto per lei, nonostante quello che il suo cuore le aveva ripetuto negli ultimi due anni._

Al contrario dei suoi amici, Francesco non l’aveva mai amata per ciò che era nonostante avesse affermato sempre il contrario.

Ancora una volta, Fede sospirò, riponendo il cellulare nella pochette, facendo scontrare la borsetta contro la busta di cartone che stringeva nella mano sinistra.

Anni persi dietro una storia fatta di tira e molla, di momenti felici a cui si alternavano litigi che ogni volta la portavano a dubitare di sé stessa e la facevano sentire inadeguata malgrado tutto quello che aveva conquistato grazie al proprio lavoro.

**_Non meritava tutto questo._ **

Federica Cacciotti meritava un uomo disposto ad amarla alla luce del sole, un uomo capace di fregarsene del giudizio della gente e di andare oltre le proprie idee basate su un’idea preconfezionata della bellezza.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Federica vide una coppia distante qualche decina di metri dalla sua auto avvicinarsi a passo sostenuto e, voltando leggermente lo sguardo, riconobbe Silvia e Luca mano nella mano, immersi in una conversazione.

Pochi attimi e lo sguardo di Silvia si posò su Federica, facendo nascere un sorriso raggiante sul volto della bionda.

Liberando la mano da quella del compagno, Silvia coprì velocemente la distanza tra lei e l’amica di sempre, fermandosi di fronte a Federica e gettandole le braccia al collo.

“Sei qui! Sei venuta!! Non ci credo!” esclamò Silvia felice.

Federica sorrise, colta di sorpresa dalla felicità dell’altra, ricambiando brevemente il loro abbraccio.

“Non sapevo avessi sentito così tanto la mia mancanza” le disse, gli occhi che osservavano la figura di Luca che, dopo aver raggiunto le due donne, si era fermato a pochi passi di distanza per non rovinare quel momento.

Incontrando lo sguardo dell’uomo Fede alzò entrambe le sopracciglia in una domanda silenziosa ma in risposta Luca si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a rivolgerle un piccolo sorriso.

Silvia sciolse il loro abbraccio e tenendo stretta tra le mani una delle sue, saltellò sulla punta dei piedi, neanche fosse una bambina il giorno di Natale eccitata per i tanti regali sotto l’albero.

“Mi avevi detto che non saresti riuscita a venire…Mi hai fatto un regalo bellissimo Fede!” aggiunse Silvia.

Ancora una volta, Federica sorrise e alzò le spalle.

Quando, qualche giorno prima, aveva parlato con Silvia era certa che quell’anno le sarebbe stato impossibile prendere parte alla festa di Natale, anche se si trovava a Roma e non a Bologna come aveva fatto credere ai suoi amici.

Ma poi le cose erano cambiate improvvisamente.

“Diciamo che la tua telefonata mi ha incuriosito e non ce l’ho fatta a restare a Bologna” mentì la mora. “Allora? Cosa devi dirmi di tanto importante?” le chiese l’attimo dopo.

Silvia scosse la testa per poi lanciare uno sguardo a Luca, il quale accennò un altro sorriso.

“E’ una sorpresa” Silvia rispose sibillina.

“Eh, ho capito. Sono venuta apposta per questa grande sorpresa” replicò Federica senza acrimonia. “Almeno datemi un indizio” disse muovendo lo sguardo da Silvia a Luca e viceversa.

Luca soffiò una risata ed estrasse entrambe le mani dalle tasche del cappotto e le sollevò davanti all’amica in un gesto di resa.

“Non guardare me! Mi ha fatto promettere che avrei mantenuto il silenzio.

Piuttosto, che ne dite se saliamo? Sta iniziando a fare veramente freddo” aggiunse l’uomo.

Federica annuì, allontanandosi dalla propria auto e osservando il modo etereo in cui Silvia ritornava accanto a Luca e fece scivolare la mano sinistra in quella dell’uomo più vicina a sé.

Dopo aver controllato nuovamente di aver inserito l’antifurto, Federica si accodò ai due amici, sistemandosi accanto a Silvia e incamminandosi insieme a loro verso il portone del palazzo dove abitavano Martino e Niccolò.

“Cosa hai lì dentro?” le domandò Silvia, una nota curiosa nella voce.

Fede sollevò leggermente il pacchetto stretto nella mano sinistra.

“Sono dei cioccolatini che ho preso a Torino per Paperina.

Le avevo promesso che le avrei portato qualcosa di bello al mio ritorno.

Non saranno belli, ma sono sicuramente buoni” spiegò.

“E per noi? Niente cioccolata?” chiese Luca, suonando il citofono allo stesso tempo.

Federica soffiò una risata e scosse la testa.

“Mi dispiace Lu, ma Paperina ha la precedenza su tutti”

Nell’istante in cui il portone si apriva per lasciarli entrare, Federica notò il veloce sguardo che Silvia e Luca si scambiarono e aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“Voi due non me la raccontate giusta” disse seguendo i due amici nel palazzo fino all’ascensore.

Ancora una volta, Silvia ridacchiò per poi alzare le spalle.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” commentò.

La mora alzò gli occhi al cielo entrando nell’ascensore e chiudendo le porte dietro di sé.

“Va beh, continuate a fare i misteriosi…”

“Questa è la punizione per non aver portato la cioccolata anche a noi” disse ironico Luca.

“Sei veramente pessimo Lu! Vuoi davvero metterti in competizione con una bambina di sei anni?” domandò Fede chiaramente divertita.

“Ovvio. Sai che non so resistere al cibo” replicò prontamente l’uomo.

L’ascensore si fermò al piano mettendo fine al loro battibecco e, quasi immediatamente, la porta esterna si aprì sulla figura di Ginevra che sorrise non appena i tre adulti uscirono dall’ascensore.

“Amore di zia!” la salutò Federica uscendo sul pianerottolo e prendendola in braccio.

“Ciao zia Fede!” la salutò la bambina, allacciando le braccia attorno al collo della donna.

“Beh, tutto qui? Non mi dai neanche un bacio?” le chiese la donna.

L’attimo dopo Ginevra le posò un bacio rumoroso sulla guancia sinistra strappandole una risata.

_Era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno…_

“E a noi niente?” domandò Silvia posando una mano sulla schiena della bambina.

L’attimo dopo, Ginevra si sporse verso la bionda per abbracciarla e darle un bacio.

“Zia che regalo mi hai portato?” chiese Ginevra tornando a posare lo sguardo sul volto di Federica.

Accanto a lei, Luca rise.

“Amore totalmente disinteressato…” commentò.

“Oh, sta zitto. Sei geloso perché Paperina vuole più bene a me” ribatté Fede, accarezzando la schiena della bambina.

“Certo come no!” replicò l’uomo. “Paperina perché non vieni da zio?” disse subito dopo tendendo le braccia verso la bambina.

Mentre Ginevra si sporgeva verso Luca per farsi prendere in braccio, sulla porta dell’appartamento apparve Niccolò che fissò i tre adulti con aria divertita.

“Avete intenzione di passare tutta la serata sul pianerottolo?”

Federica sorrise e con pochi passi si avvicinò all’uomo, abbracciandolo.

“Sarebbe un’idea davvero originale, non credi? Fare un grande party per tutte le scale del palazzo come quando eravamo al liceo”

Niccolò ridacchiò accarezzandole la schiena con la sua grande mano destra.

“Ne saresti capace. Ma preferisco restare in buoni rapporti con i condomini, quindi per questa sera dovrai accontentarti del nostro umile appartamento” rispose Niccolò allontanandosi leggermente per fissare lo sguardo sul volto della donna.

Fede sospirò, come se l’idea le costasse molta fatica, per poi alzare le spalle.

“Se non possiamo fare altrimenti” commentò ironica.

L’istante dopo si allontanò da Niccolò in modo che anche Luca e Silvia potessero salutarlo e, una volta terminati i convenevoli, la donna seguì i suoi amici nell’appartamento.

**_Spegni il cervello e cerca di divertirti… Non vale la pena tormentarsi per un uomo che non ti vuole._ **

**22 dicembre 20.45**

“Allora? Come stai?”

Nei quaranta minuti seguenti il suo arrivo, il salotto si era velocemente riempito di gente e, con l’intento di riempire nuovamente il bicchiere vuoto, Federica si era rifugiata momentaneamente in cucina dove era stata raggiunta neanche un minuto dopo da Martino.

Non appena lo aveva visto entrare, Federica era stata certa che l’uomo le avrebbe fatto qualche domanda su Francesco; fatta eccezione per Eleonora e Edoardo, Martino era l’unico del loro gruppo di amici ad essere a conoscenza della sua storia con Francesco.

Lo aveva scoperto per caso, durante una premiazione a cui Federica gli aveva chiesto, pregandolo quasi in ginocchio, di accompagnarla quasi sette mesi prima.

Durante quella premiazione, Marti era stato testimone di un incontro che all’inizio lo avevano lasciato confuso ma che successivamente, quando aveva compreso la reale natura del rapporto tra lei e Francesco, gli era stato utile per confortare l’amica nei suoi momenti di sconforto, diventando velocemente la persona a cui Federica si rivolgeva quando aveva bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere o qualcuno con cui dar voce alla propria rabbia e da cui ricevere un parere obiettivo.

Il fatto che lei fosse lì, alla loro festa, era esso stesso una sorpresa.

Quando lei e Martino si erano salutati a Milano prima della partenza dell’uomo, Fede era certa che avrebbe passato le proprie vacanze di Natale dividendo il proprio tempo tra la sua famiglia e Francesco.

_Ma, come al solito, Francesco aveva cambiato i programmi di entrambi…_

“Hai una domanda di riserva?” gli domandò sistemandosi accanto a Martino, il bicchiere di vino bianco stretto tra le dita della mano destra.

Marti la fissò per qualche istante in silenzio.

“Così male?” chiese alzando entrambe le sopracciglia.

Federica annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe.

“E’ finita” disse alzando le spalle.

“Ho già sentito queste parole” le fece notare Martino, sfiorando la spalla dell’amica con la propria.

La donna sospirò, mostrando la propria tristezza e frustrazione.

“Questa volta è vero.

Non è cambiato niente dall’ultima volta che abbiamo affrontato questo discorso.

Non vedevo l’ora di passare il Natale insieme a lui, ma a quanto pare non sono degna di conoscere la sua famiglia…” iniziò Federica.

“Dai Fede, sai che non è vero…” la interruppe Martino.

Federica lo fissò con uno sguardo insofferente per qualche istante, voltandosi leggermente verso di lui.

“Quanto hai aspettato prima di conoscere i genitori di Nicco quando vi siete messi insieme?” gli domandò.

Marti ricambiò il suo sguardo, sorpreso dalla domanda inaspettata.

“Che c’entra?” le chiese.

“C’entra! Rispondi!” lo incalzò lei.

L’uomo lasciò uscire un suono frustrato dalle labbra dischiuse.

“Se vogliamo essere totalmente onesti, la prima volta che ho incontrato Anna, lei mi ha praticamente sbattuto fuori di casa.

Era ancora incazzata per la rottura tra Nicco e Maddalena e mi considerava quasi un rovinafamiglie” raccontò Marti, l’accenno di un sorriso divertito ad incurvagli le labbra.

Quel sorriso contagiò anche Federica, che si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta nonostante la miriade di sentimenti che si agitavano dentro di lei.

“Però…Quando io e Nicco ci siamo messi insieme per davvero, non è passata neanche una settimana prima che lui mi presentasse Anna e Michele” ammise Martino l’attimo dopo.

Federica sospirò e annuì sconsolata.

“Vedi? Io invece dopo due anni e mezzo, ancora non li ho mai incontrati…

Se non avessi visto le foto a casa sua non saprei neanche come sono fatti” commentò.

“Lo sai che io e Niccolò siamo un caso particolare…Non dovremmo mai essere presi ad esempio” replicò l’uomo.

“Già perché avere una relazione stabile per diciotto anni è sicuramente un pessimo esempio…” ribatté sarcastica Federica.

Martino sospirò e si sistemò di fronte all’amica.

“Ok, va bene. Stiamo insieme da quasi vent’anni.

Ma questo non vuol dire che sia sempre stato facile, e lo sai anche tu…Hai visto come sono stato questi due mesi durante il tour.

Ogni relazione ha bisogno di un periodo di assestamento…”

“Due anni Marti! Non è abbastanza come periodo di assestamento?

A quest’ora dovrebbe aver capito cosa vuole da me e questa storia! Gli ho chiesto di venire a questa festa insieme a me e ha rifiutato.

Aveva paura di quello che avreste pensato… Ti rendi conto? Voi!

Le persone più aperte e disponibili che abbia mai conosciuto!” Federica aggiunse sentendo montare nuovamente la rabbia dentro di sé.

Una mano di Martino si posò sulla spalla sinistra della donna in un gesto rassicurante, cercando con quel semplice tocco di tranquillizzare l’amica ed evitare che i demoni che l’avevano accompagnata per tutta la durata di quella relazione prendessero nuovamente il sopravvento.

Federica deglutì a vuoto e scosse la testa sistemando alcune ciocche dietro l’orecchio sinistro in un gesto nervoso.

“Non posso perdere altro tempo dietro un uomo che non mi vuole…” mormorò l’attimo dopo, più a sé stessa che a Martino.

Martino posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell’amica; quando finalmente Federica rialzò lo sguardo trovò ad attenderla gli occhi di Marti che cercarono di trasmetterle affetto e calma.

“Se non ti avesse voluto non sareste durati due anni… Ma se in tutto questo tempo non si è reso conto della fortuna che ha avuto ad averti accanto allora tanto peggio per lui” Martino disse strappando una piccola risata triste alla donna.

“Sti cazzi di Chicco Rodi! Ma lo sai quanti uomini esistono là fuori meglio di lui? Sei una donna forte, sexy e indipendente che merita di stare con un uomo che sia orgoglioso di stare al tuo fianco”

Federica annuì, poco convinta, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime per le parole dell’amico.

“Parli come Sana…” commentò cercando di tenere sotto controllo le proprie emozioni.

Martino rise e alzò le spalle.

“Sono sicuro che lei ti direbbe più o meno le stesse cose…Magari senza parolacce” rispose.

Federica rise a sua volta, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dall’abbraccio dell’uomo, la fronte contro la spalla sinistra di Marti.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai…Ci pensiamo noi a farti dimenticare quell’imbecille.

Anzi, se vuoi ti aiutiamo io e Filippo a trovare un uomo” mormorò Martino contro la tempia destra.

Questa volta Federica si lasciò andare ad una vera risata, leggermente smorzata dal tessuto della camicia di Martino.

“Che ti ridi? Io e Filo siamo i migliori wingmen che potresti desiderare.

Scommettiamo che riusciamo a trovare l’uomo dei tuoi sogni in una sola serata per locali?” le disse fermamente convinto delle sue parole, mentre Federica scoppiava nuovamente a ridere.

In lontananza, i due amici sentirono il suono del citofono ma nessuno dei due vi prestò troppa attenzione.

Federica attinse dall’abbraccio e dalle parole di Martino la forza di cui aveva bisogno per non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto che la coglieva ogni volta che pensava a Francesco, mentre Marti si limitò ad abbracciarla consapevole che l’amica aveva bisogno di un punto fermo a cui aggrapparsi in quel momento caotico della sua vita.

“Sei pronta a tornare di là dagli altri?” le domandò dopo qualche istante.

Federica annuì e sciolse il loro abbraccio, non prima di aver posato un bacio sulla guancia sinistra dell’uomo.

“Grazie…”

“Ma smettila! Ti pare che mi ringrazi…” replicò Marti, un sorriso a distendergli le labbra.

Dopo aver recuperato il proprio bicchiere di vino, Federica si apprestò a seguire Martino fuori dalla cucina.

“Come vanno i preparativi per la proposta del secolo?” domandò a mezza bocca, attenta a non farsi sentire dagli altri.

Marti scosse la testa.

“Non vanno. Ho dovuto rimandare i miei piani” le confessò.

A quelle parole Fede aggrottò la fronte.

“Ma come? Non dirmi che hai cambiato idea!”

Se negli ultimi mesi Martino le aveva dato diversi consigli sulla sua vita sentimentale, a sua volta Federica aveva raccolto le confidenze dell’uomo durante le difficili settimane che erano seguite all’episodio di Niccolò ed era stata la prima a cui Marti aveva parlato dell’idea di chiedere a Nicco di sposarlo non appena tornato a Roma.

Insieme ad Eleonora l’aveva accompagnato a scegliere l’anello di fidanzamento e le parole di Marti ora la lasciavano perplessa.

“Ma ti pare! Diciamo che mi è stato chiesto di rimandare per una buona causa…” rispose sibillino l’uomo.

Federica lo fissò confusa, corrugando nuovamente la fronte.

“In che senso?”

Prima che Martino potesse rispondere, l’attenzione di Federica fu attirata da una figura alta e longilinea che entrò nel salotto seguita ad un passo di distanza da Niccolò.

Immediato ci fu un insieme di voci euforiche e soprese che salutarono quell’arrivo inaspettato.

“Guardate chi c’è!” disse su tutte le voce di Elia.

“Che onore! Il grande regista tra noi comuni mortali!” commentò subito dopo Sana.

“Marti…” sussurrò Federica irrigidendosi e posando una mano sull’avambraccio destro dell’uomo.

Seguendo il suo sguardo, Martino si voltò e all’istante sul suo volto apparve un’espressione incredula quando vide la persona che al momento stava salutando gli altri.

“Ma che cazzo…” mormorò Martino incredulo.

Chicco Rodi, il nuovo astro del cinema italiano, era davanti a lei, elegante come sempre in un completo firmato grigio, una camicia nera ed una sottile cravatta grigia.

_Francesco era nel salotto di Marti e Nicco._

Muovendo lo sguardo nel salotto, gli occhi di Chicco si posarono su Federica e per un brevissimo istante, l’uomo si irrigidì a sua volta, prima di fare un cenno di saluto con il capo e rivolgere un sorriso alla donna.

“Ciao Fede”

**Cazzo!**

**Tre anni prima- Festival del Cinema di Venezia**

_“Quando sono con te sento dentro di me un frastuono una musica  
Che non so da dove viene e forse non ha un nome  
Ma mi accarezza e mi invade_

_E corre e corre e corre sotto i vestiti  
E urla e salta lascia che si avveri”_

Il Lido di Venezia durante il Festival del Cinema le aveva sempre dato l’impressione di un alveare in piena attività.

Centinaia di persone in frenetica attività per due settimane, impegnate dalla mattina alla sera per la riuscita dell’evento.

Tutti gli occhi del jet set per quelle due settimane erano puntati sul Lido ed ogni persona doveva fare la propria parte e dare il mille per cento perché tutto fosse perfetto.

La prima volta che si era trovata a prendere parte al Festival, Federica era rimasta intimorita da quell’euforia e da quell’attività frenetica e costante, ma ora, alla sua terza partecipazione, la donna era abituata a tutto quel clamore: agli assistenti che correvano come tanti galli senza testa cercando di soddisfare le richieste più assurde delle star, gli addetti stampa che riuscivano a gestire più eventi contemporaneamente e che, in fondo, erano i veri padroni di tutto l’evento.

Fortunatamente il suo lavoro le permetteva di isolarsi da tutto il caos e le conferiva una certa importanza.

Del resto, nessun addetto stampa, agente o assistente sarebbe stato tanto folle da farla arrabbiare o indispettirla, sapendo che il trucco delle loro star era nelle sue mani.

Da lei dipendeva gran parte di quello che avrebbero scritto il giorno dopo i giornali e Federica, professionale fino alla punta dei piedi, faceva sempre un ottimo lavoro.

Per questo era una delle migliori e delle più richieste.

_E pensare che era iniziato tutto per caso…_

Alla fine del liceo, al contrario dei suoi amici, Fede si era subito resa conto di non essere portata per l’università: non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a sopportare altri cinque anni di lezioni ed esami.

Consapevole di ciò, aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno, cercando qualcosa che attirasse la sua attenzione e, alla fine, aveva deciso di iscriversi ad un corso di trucco professionale.

In quel momento la sua scelta era stata dettata dal bisogno di passare il tempo mentre i suoi amici erano all’università, ma alla fine si era rivelata la scelta giusta.

Il primo corso a cui aveva preso parte era focalizzato sul trucco per le spose, una scelta che Federica aveva fatto convinta che le sarebbe tornato utile da un punto di vista lavorativo ma, man mano che proseguiva con le lezioni, la ragazza si era resa conto di essere sempre più coinvolta ed interessata a ciò che imparava pronta a mettersi in gioco ad ogni dimostrazione pratica e a passando parte del proprio tempo libero con le proprie amiche in sedute di make-up improvvisate per mettere in pratica ciò che aveva imparato fino a quel momento.

Al termine del corso, Fede aveva iniziato a lavorare nel circuito dei matrimoni: all’inizio non era stato facile e aveva dovuto lottare non poco per affermare il proprio nome rispetto ad altre truccatrici più conosciute di lei, ma lentamente le cose avevano iniziato ad ingranare.

Un anno dopo, aveva deciso di iscriversi ad un nuovo corso di trucco professionale, questa volta incentrato sul trucco cinematografico.

Questa era stata la scelta che le aveva letteralmente cambiato la vita perché quelle lezioni avevano confermato il suo talento e le avevano fatto capire che quello era il lavoro che voleva fare “da grande”.

Anche in quel caso però, era stato incredibilmente difficile farsi strada nel mondo del cinema, ma la sua occasione era arrivata ancora una volta per caso quando aveva fatto un provino per entrare nel team tecnico di una serie tv in costume.

_Era stato uno sparo nel buio._

Federica aveva mandato il video del provino senza tante speranze, principalmente per zittire Sana ed Eva che continuavano a metterle pressione e a minacciarla di mandare il video al suo posto se Fede non si fosse decisa a farlo.

Dopo aver inviato il video, per settimane non aveva avuto nessuna notizia, al punto da convincersi che il provino era andato male e che doveva mettere una pietra sopra quel sogno assurdo.

Eppure, sei settimane dopo aver inviato il video, le era arrivata una mail in cui le comunicavano che era parte del progetto.

Le riprese della serie tv erano durate dodici settimane e si erano svolte tra l’Inghilterra e l’Irlanda.

Era stata una delle esperienze più belle della sua vita, nonostante il suo inglese non fosse dei migliori a quel tempo.

Quando la serie tv era andata in onda era stata subito un successo, diventando un evento mondiale in poco tempo e a quella prima stagione ne erano seguite altre due di uguale successo.

Con il successo erano arrivati anche i premi, sia per la serie che per il team tecnico e anche Federica si era ritrovata a vincere diversi premi per il make-up.

Improvvisamente il suo nome era diventato famoso nel suo ambiente lavorativo e le proposte di lavoro avevano iniziato ad accumularsi, ma nonostante tutto, Fede era rimasta con i piedi per terra: alla notizia del matrimonio tra Giò ed Eva si era offerta di fare da make-up artist all’amica e, malgrado gli impegni di lavoro, coglieva ogni occasione per passare del tempo con i suoi amici di sempre, felice dell’anonimato che da sempre accompagnava tutti coloro che lavoravano dietro le quinte e che le permetteva di passeggiare per le strade di Roma senza preoccuparsi di essere infastidita.

Federica amava il suo lavoro.

Ed era grazie a questo che aveva stretto delle amicizie inaspettate e durature nel mondo del cinema.

Tutte le volte che era stata presente a Venezia durante al Festival lo aveva fatto per fare un favore ad alcune attrici, che ormai considerava amiche, che le avevano chiesto di far loro da make-up artist per l’evento.

E questa volta non era da meno.

Due attrici, Sara Bosco e India Poletti, protagoniste di due dei film più attesi della kermesse le avevano chiesto di occuparsi personalmente del loro make-up e, se inizialmente Federica aveva pensato di rifiutare e prendersi un periodo di vacanza, alla fine aveva deciso di accettare spinta dal legame d’amicizia.

_In fondo avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di divertirsi anche a Venezia…_

L’incontro con Chicco era stato un caso…Preceduto dall’incontro ancora più inaspettato con Federico.

_Federica era arrivata a Venezia il giorno prima e quella mattina, prima di incontrare le due donne per definire gli ultimi dettagli sul trucco per quella sera, aveva appuntamento in un bar del Lido con alcuni colleghi che non vedeva da diversi mesi._

_Era a pochi metri dal locale quando aveva sentito qualcuno chiamare ripetutamente il suo nome._

_Certa che si trattasse di uno dei colleghi che doveva incontrare nel locale, Fede si era voltata e aveva visto un uomo venirle incontro a passo veloce._

_Inizialmente aveva fatto fatica a riconoscere l’uomo magro, di media statura e dai corti capelli neri, gli occhi nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali da sole neri, che si fermò a pochi passi da lei con le braccia aperte ed un sorriso incredulo sul volto._

_Ma, nel momento in cui l’uomo si era tolto gli occhiali da sole, qualcosa era scattato nella sua mente, forse un lontano ricordo del periodo del liceo, e Federica si era ritrovata a rispondere a quel sorriso._

_“No! Fede! Il mio gemello di nome! Che ci fai qui?” gli aveva domandato coprendo la distanza tra loro e abbracciandolo._

_Federico aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio e le aveva posato un bacio veloce sulla guancia sinistra prima di allontanarsi di un passo._

_“Io? Che ci fai tu qui…Le ultime notizie che avevo di te ti davano a Dubai” le aveva detto._

_Fede aveva ridacchiato e alzato le spalle._

_“Quello è stato mesi fa._

_Sono qui per fare un favore a delle amiche. Tu invece? Ti sei fidanzato con qualche attrice e mi sono persa lo scoop?” gli aveva domandato curiosa._

_Federico aveva scosso la testa._

_“No no… Sono qui in veste di assistente personale” aveva risposto._

_Fede aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Poveraccio! Scusami, ma non ti ci vedo proprio a fare l’assistente personale di qualcuno” aveva commentato sincera._

_Federico aveva riso, annuendo l’attimo dopo._

_“Vero. Diciamo che è un modo come un altro per fare una vacanza gratis._

_Ti ricordi Chicco?”_

_“Chicco Rodi?” aveva domandato Fede. “Certo che me lo ricordo”_

_“Ecco, è a Venezia con un film e visto che non potevamo farlo venire da solo, mi sono assunto l’incarico di fargli da assistente personale” le aveva spiegato velocemente l’uomo._

_Ancora una volta, Federica aveva aggrottato la fronte, chiaramente sorpresa dalle parole dell’uomo._

_“Chicco è diventato un attore?” aveva chiesto per avere un’ulteriore conferma._

_Federico aveva scosso la testa._

_“Un regista. Dicono sia anche abbastanza bravo, ma io non ne capisco granché._

_Se non ci sono esplosioni e proiettili che volano da tutte le parti mi addormento dopo venti minuti” aveva risposto candido._

_Fede aveva riso riconoscendo nelle sue parole il giovane uomo che aveva conosciuto al liceo._

_All’improvviso, la donna si era ricordata dell’appuntamento e aveva lanciato un veloce sguardo all’orologio attorno al polso sinistro._

_“Cazzo, sto facendo tardi! Fede è stato un piacere rivederti!_

_Quanto vi fermate?” gli aveva chiesto posando una mano sulla spalla destra dell’uomo._

_“Siamo qui fino alla fine della settimana, nel caso volessero dargli qualche premio” aveva risposto Federico alzando un sopracciglio in un’espressione malandrina._

_Federica aveva riso e annuito prima di avvicinarsi e posare un bacio su entrambe le guance._

_“Io alloggio all’ Hotel Danieli._

_Se volete questa sera possiamo cenare insieme…Basta che mi raggiungete lì verso le otto e fate il mio nome” gli aveva proposto._

_“Perfetto. Allora ci vediamo questa sera”_

Ad essere totalmente sincera, nonostante l’invito, Federica era sicura di non rivedere più ne Federico ne Chicco per tutta la durata della kermesse.

La sua amicizia con Fede era legata da sempre ad Eva e alla relazione altalenante che i due avevano avuto ai tempi del liceo, quindi, tolta la variabile Eva, la donna era convinta di non avere nulla in comune con Fede.

E lo stesso discorso valeva per Chicco Rodi.

Anche se i loro rapporti erano sempre stati amichevoli e Federica si era sempre trovata bene in sua compagnia, il loro rapporto d’amicizia era sempre subordinato alla presenza di altri: Edoardo, Federico, Eva.

C’erano state pochissime occasioni in cui si erano trovati da soli e, anche se ogni volta erano riusciti a parlare a lungo, degli argomenti più disparati, a ridere e, in un occasione ormai memorabile c’era stato anche un bacio, Federica non era sicura di poter a passare un’intera serata soltanto in compagnia di Chicco e Federico.

Inoltre l’atmosfera del Lido con i suoi numerosi party e la possibilità di incontrare star internazionali nei ristoranti era un’esperienza a cui pochi riuscivano a resistere e mai la prima volta che prendevano parte al Festival.

L’atmosfera da sogno era perfetta per due persone amanti delle feste come Chicco e Federico, quindi la donna non li avrebbe probabilmente più visti prima della sua partenza.

Ma Federica aveva dovuto ricredersi quella sera stessa quando la reception dell’hotel Danieli l’aveva informata che Chicco Rodi era venuto a prenderla.

Colta totalmente di sorpresa, Federica lo aveva fatto aspettare nella hall per venti minuti mentre cercava nella valigia qualcosa da indossare che fosse allo stesso tempo non troppo elegante ma neanche troppo trasandato.

Alla fine, dopo aver optato per un paio di blue jeans scoloriti una camicia rossa ed un paio di ballerine blue notte, era scesa nella hall dell’albergo.

_Nonostante lo vedesse da più di dieci anni, Chicco non era cambiato molto._

_Stessi capelli corti e biondo cenere, la stessa corporatura esile che le ricordava il ramo di un albero pronto a spezzarsi in due ad una folata di vento troppo forte, e gli stessi occhi chiari in cui vi era sempre una scintilla maliziosa._

_Chicco era seduto ad una delle poltrone sistemate ad arte nella hall dell’hotel, le lunghe gambe accavallate una sopra l’altra all’altezza del ginocchio sinistro, la schiena poggiata contro il morbido schienale e lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del cellullare che teneva stretto tra le dita della mano destra._

_L’uomo indossava un paio di jeans neri, talmente stretti da sembrare dipinti attorno ai suoi fianchi e alle sue gambe, ed una camicia bianca le cui maniche erano arrotolate all’altezza dei gomiti._

_Continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo, Federica si ritrovò a distendere le labbra in un piccolo sorriso._

**_Beh, mica male…_ **

_In pochi passi, Federica si avvicinò a Chicco e, quando fu a pochi metri di distanza, l’uomo si accorse finalmente del suo arrivo alzando la testa e sorridendo non appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono._

_“Ah bella!” la salutò alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi per salutarla con un bacio su entrambe le guance._

_“Ciao Chicco. Come stai?” domandò Fede, cercando di non mostrare la propria sorpresa per quel saluto così espansivo e inaspettato._

_Chicco infilò entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e alzò le spalle._

_“Vuoi la verità? Un po’ sottosopra…Mi sembra di essere in un circo” le disse sincero._

_Fede rise e annuì._

_“La prima volta fa sempre questo effetto, poi ci si abitua”_

_Un sorriso distese le labbra sottili di Chicco._

_“Guarda mi fido, sei tu l’esperta in questo campo._

_Beh, allora? Che facciamo?” le chiese l’attimo dopo, cambiando discorso._

_Questa volta toccò a Federica alzare le spalle._

_“Non lo so. Dobbiamo aspettare Fede?” gli domandò, muovendo velocemente lo sguardo attorno a sé._

_Chicco scosse la testa._

_“Ci ha dato buca: ha preferito andare alla ricerca di qualche locale. Tipico di Fede” aggiunse l’uomo._

_“Ah…Allora cosa vuoi fare?” chiese ancora Fede, sorpresa._

**_Perché Chicco era lì e non insieme a Fede? Non voleva fare brutta figura?_ **

_“Non so te, ma io devo ancora cenare. Conosci qualche ristorante tranquillo qui attorno?” le domandò._

_Federica annuì, incapace di scrollarsi di dosso quella strana sensazione che l’aveva colta quando si era resa conto che sarebbero stati soltanto loro due quella sera e, soprattutto, che Chicco aveva preferito passare la serata con lei piuttosto che in giro per locali con l’amico di sempre._

_Avevano lasciato l’hotel e si erano diretti verso uno dei ristoranti del lido, uno dei più tranquilli, dove Federica era certa di non incontrare nessuno dei suoi colleghi o delle star internazionali che affollavano Venezia in quelle settimane._

_“Allora, Fede mi ha detto che sei diventato un regista._

_Che dici, mi conviene chiederti l’autografo adesso prima del tuo grande successo?_

_Così potrò vantarmi di averti conosciuto quando ti costringevano ad occuparti del barbecue alle feste” disse Federica ironica, quando si ritrovarono seduti ad un tavolo, due bicchieri di vino bianco tra loro in attesa che arrivassero le loro ordinazioni._

_Chicco rise divertito, le spalle magre che si muovevano sotto la forza della sua risata._

_“Però devi ammettere che il grembiule con su scritto “Kiss the Cook” era bellissimo” commentò con altrettanta ironia._

_Federica fece finta di riflettere sulle sue parole, le labbra chiuse atteggiate in un’espressione dubbiosa._

_“Mh…Ho sempre preferito i grembiuli con il reggiseno e le giarrettiere” rispose lei infine._

_Chicco la fissò qualche istante in silenzio e per una frazione di secondi, Federica si chiese se l’uomo avrebbe accennato a quel bacio fugace che si erano scambiati tanti anni prima._

_Subito dopo però, le dita nervose di Chicco si chiusero attorno al bicchiere e, dopo averlo portato alle labbra, presero un sorso di vino._

_“Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda: se vuoi nel dubbio ti firmo un autografo con dedica”_

_“Wow, che onore!_

_No, seriamente…Come sei finito a fare il regista?” chiese Fede curiosa._

_“E’ stato un caso…_

_Dopo la maturità sono partito per Londra per studiare Legge, più per far contento mio padre che per altro._

_Ma mi sono reso conto quasi subito che quella non era la strada per me…Mi ci vedi con la toga nera e la parrucca bianca in un’aula di tribunale?” le chiese ironico._

_Fede scosse la testa divertita._

_“Oddio, in Italia non avresti dovuto mettere la parrucca” gli fece notare._

_Chicco alzò le spalle._

_“Dettagli. Non era la vita per me._

_Poi mentre ero lì, un mio compagno d’università mi ha convinto a dare una mano alla sua ragazza con un progetto._

_Così mi sono ritrovato a fare il tecnico del suono, che fondamentalmente voleva dire tenere l’asta del microfono sopra gli attori durante ogni scena, e da lì è cominciato tutto._

_Grazie alla ragazza con cui avevo lavorato, ho iniziato a prendere parte a diversi cortometraggi, facendo quello che capitava: ho fatto il tecnico del suono, l’assistente di scena, il tecnico delle luci, il ciakkista… insomma tutti i ruoli possibili e immaginabili._

_Alla fine, mi sono proposto come assistente alla regia per un altro cortometraggio diretto dalla stessa ragazza con cui avevo lavorato la prima volta e dopo quel corto ho continuato a fare l’assistente regista._

_Fino a questo film” concluse._

_“Quindi questo è il tuo primo film da regista? E sei già in concorso a Venezia?” gli domandò incredula._

_Chicco annuì._

_“Non chiedermi come ci sono riuscito perché non lo so neanche io” confessò sincero, strappando una risata alla donna. “So che il film merita, ma non credevo avrebbe attirato tanta attenzione._

_E’ tutto merito dei produttori se siamo arrivati fin qui”_

_“Di cosa parla?” Fede chiese curiosa prima di prendere un sorso dal proprio bicchiere._

_“E’ una storia d’amore estiva vissuta nella periferia romana._

_Praticamente ho raccontato la storia d’amore di Edo ed Eleonora, con tutte le loro differenze ed i loro problemi però nella periferia” le spiegò._

_“E tu conosci la periferia romana? Credevo non fossi mai uscito dall’EUR” lo prese bonariamente in giro Federica._

_Chicco rise._

_“Hai dimenticato che tutte le mattine sconfinavo sulla Gianicolense per venire al Kennedy?_

_Non è proprio periferia, ma quasi…” Chicco rispose stando allo scherzo e strappando una nuova risata alla donna._

_“Giusto…Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo. Deve essere stato un tale shock per te” lo punzecchiò lei._

_“Non puoi neanche immaginare…Specialmente quando ho preso piena coscienza della differenza della qualità dell’aria da Roma Nord a Roma Ovest”_

_Federica alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo osservò mentre Chicco si lasciava andare ad una piccola risata._

_“Va beh quindi è una storia d’amore. Perché ti acclamano tutti come il salvatore del cinema italiano?”_

_“A quanto pare nel film ci sono molti rimandi a “Il Sorpasso” e ad altri film neorealisti e per questo i critici sono impazziti” raccontò l’uomo._

_“Non mi sembri molto convinto…” gli fece notare Federica._

_Chicco si mosse sulla sedia e alzò nuovamente le spalle, le lunghe dita nervose impegnate a giocare con il calice di vino._

_“Ho girato il film perché mi piaceva la sceneggiatura e perché volevo mettermi in gioco per la prima volta…Volevo vedere se ero in grado di fare il salto da assistente a regista a tutti gli effetti._

_Era una sfida._

_Non mi sono fermato a pensare a possibili collegamenti con altri film o altre cazzate varie._

_Anzi, confesso che molti dei film che hanno collegato al mio non li avevo mai sentiti nominare._

_Quindi ho dovuto cercarli per controllare se fosse realmente come dicevano i giornalisti” le disse._

_“Ed è così? Sei un genio e non lo sapevi?” continuò a punzecchiarlo Federica._

_In risposta Chicco alzò un sopracciglio, atteggiando il volto in un’espressione maliziosa._

_“Sono sempre stato un genio, come hai fatto a non accorgertene?_

_Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, ammetto che alcune scene possono sembrare dei rimandi ad altri film, ma non avendoli mai visti non potevo saperlo” rispose alzando le spalle prima di prendere un sorso di vino dal proprio bicchiere._

_“Ovviamente sono contento delle critiche positive, ma alla fine non contano più di tanto, perché ogni volta che riguardo la pellicola vedo tutti gli errori, tutto ciò che avrei potuto fare diversamente”_

_“Parli già come un vero regista” Federica commentò sorridendo leggermente._

_Chicco ricambiò il sorriso e annuì._

_“Me lo dice sempre anche Fede._

_Tranquilla, però, sono rimasto il solito imbecille che ero al liceo” le disse facendole l’occhiolino._

_Un’espressione incredula si disegnò sul volto di Federica prima che questa scoppiasse a ridere a sua volta._

_Prima che la donna potesse replicare, il cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo con le ordinazioni, lasciando cadere il silenzio tra loro per qualche istante._

_“Tu invece? Che mi racconti? Al contrario di me sei diventata una star” le disse Chicco tra un boccone e l’altro._

_“Adesso non esagerare…”_

_“Non esagero infatti. Ele e Edoardo mi hanno tenuto aggiornato sulla tua carriera. Oddio, ad essere sincero, so cosa è successo in questi anni a tutti i ragazzi del vostro gruppo, ma ammetto che sono stato contento quando ho saputo del tuo successo” le disse. “Avrei voluto scriverti per congratularmi” aggiunse._

_“Perché non lo hai fatto?” domandò Federica curiosa, inarcando un sopracciglio._

_Chicco alzò le spalle._

_“Ero convinto ti fossi dimenticata di me._

_In fondo non abbiamo mai passato tanto tempo insieme al liceo e poi erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che ci eravamo visti” rispose._

_Suo malgrado, Federica annuì dandogli ragione._

_“E in quell’occasione il mio comportamento non è stato dei migliori…” commentò la donna ricordando la rissa che aveva quasi scatenato a casa di Chicco durante l’ultimo anno del liceo._

_Chicco aggrottò la fronte a quelle parole, chiaramente confuso portando Federica a sospirare frustrata._

_“Non ti ricordi tutto il casino con la casa in Grecia?” gli disse sperando che quelle poche parole bastassero per rinfrescargli la memoria._

_Fortunatamente Chicco annuì più volte, lasciandosi andare ad una risata divertita l’attimo dopo._

_“Va beh, che c’entra! Non è stata solo colpa tua._

_Era una situazione particolare per tutti se non ricordo male…e poi un po’ se la sono cercata”_

_Fede preferì non rispondere consapevole che il passato non si poteva cambiare e prese un sorso di vino bianco._

_“Però, se devo dirti la verità, mi dispiace che sia andata a finire in quel modo. Mi ero abituato all’idea che sareste venute in Grecia con noi” disse Chicco cogliendola di sorpresa per l’ennesima volta in poche ore._

_“Beh, in realtà non saremmo venute con voi. Saremmo partite un paio di settimane prima” gli fece notare, certa che il passare del tempo avesse confuso i ricordi di Chicco._

_L’uomo la fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio, prima di rivolgerle un sorriso misterioso._

_“Vuoi conoscere un segreto?” le chiese._

_Un’espressione dubbiosa si dipinse sul volto di Federica prima che questa annuisse._

_“Io e Fede avevamo deciso di venire in Grecia una settimana prima”_

_A quelle parole seguì un breve silenzio, mentre Federica cercava di trovare una spiegazione logica alle parole dell’uomo: per quale motivo i due ragazzi volevano presentarsi una settimana prima? Senza i loro amici e senza nessuna ragione?_

_Poi capì._

_Federico voleva passare quanto più tempo con Eva per cercare di recuperare il loro rapporto._

_Non c’era altra spiegazione. Chicco doveva essere l’amico sfigato che Fede aveva convinto ad andare con lui._

_“Probabilmente sareste stati buttati fuori da Sana…Vi avrebbe costretto a dormire in giardino” commentò._

_Chicco rise e annuì lentamente._

_“Probabile. Ma all’epoca sembrava una buona idea”_

_La cena proseguì parlando degli argomenti più disparati, senza che ci fosse mai un momento di silenzio imbarazzato e, quando arrivò il conto, nonostante le proteste di Federica, Chicco pagò la cena per entrambi._

_“Sono stata io a proporre la cena a Fede, quindi non capisco perché hai voluto pagare tu per entrambi!” gli fece notare la donna una volta fuori dal ristorante._

_“Vorrà dire che dovremmo uscire un’altra volta così potrai offrirmi la cena” rispose Chicco con voce calma._

_Fede lo fissò per qualche istante sorpresa prima di alzare le spalle._

_In fondo poteva immaginare modi peggiori di passare le proprie serate…_

_“Ok, perché no? In fondo mi devi ancora un autografo con la dedica”_

_Chicco accennò un sorriso prima di annuire._

_“A proposito…Ci vieni alla prima del mio film?” le chiese l’attimo dopo._

_“Ovvio. Non posso certo perdermi la prima del tuo capolavoro” lo punzecchiò prima di tornare seria. “E poi immagino tu abbia bisogno di una faccia amica nella fossa dei leoni” aggiunse seria._

_L’uomo l’aveva fissata in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di annuire nuovamente._

_Ricambiando il suo sguardo, Federica si era resa conto per la prima volta di una strana vibrazione che era stata presente per tutta la cena ma che soltanto in quel momento era diventata abbastanza forte da poter essere percepita: una strana sensazione che partiva dalla bocca dello stomaco e le impediva di sostenere lo sguardo di Chicco per più di un minuto senza che sul suo viso comparisse un sorriso e che più di una volta l’aveva portata ad interrogarsi sulle intenzioni nascoste dietro quella cena._

_Lei e Chicco erano sempre andati d’accordo, erano sempre stati bene uno in compagnia dell’altra, ma quella era la prima volta in cui si trovavano da soli per ore e Federica doveva ammettere di essere stata benissimo in sua compagnia e che le dispiaceva salutarlo._

_“Forse dovresti lasciarmi il tuo numero” le disse Chicco, cogliendola nuovamente di sorpresa. “Così ti do tutte le informazioni riguardo alla prima…” aggiunse subito dopo._

_Mentre un sorriso lieve distendeva le sue labbra, Fede prese il cellulare dalla borsa e lo porse all’uomo._

_Mettendo così in moto una catena di eventi che avrebbero avuto degli effetti inaspettati per i successivi tre anni._

**22 dicembre 21.15**

Dopo l’arrivo a sorpresa di Francesco in quella che doveva essere una festa tra amici, Federica aveva deciso di ignorarlo, decisa a tenere fede ai buoni propositi fatti soltanto pochi giorni prima.

In fondo la presenza dell’uomo a quella festa non aveva alcun significato e soprattutto non voleva dire che era lì per lei.

**_Magari è qui per Nicco, o perché non voleva passare la serata da solo…_ **

In una parte nascosta del suo cervello, però, Federica sapeva benissimo che erano soltanto bugie, ma si ostinò a non dare troppo peso all’arrivo inaspettato di Francesco.

**_Anche se è qui non cambia nulla. La situazione tra di noi resta sempre la stessa._ **

In lontananza la donna sentì la conversazione sussurrata ma ugualmente concitata tra Marti e Niccolò che stava avendo luogo nella cucina: era stato Nicco ad invitare Francesco e dal tono infastidito che riusciva a percepire nelle parole bisbigliate e mormorate tra i denti, Fede capì che Marti era all’oscuro di tutto.

L’ultima cosa che voleva era far litigare i due uomini per colpa sua o di peggio ancora per colpa di Francesco.

Se tutto fosse andato come previsto, oggi Martino avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Nicco di sposarlo ed invece, non solo aveva rimandato la proposta, ma ora erano lì a litigare per colpa di una relazione che, in fin dei conti, non era mai esistita.

**_Non ne valeva la pena…_ **

“Allora Chicco, come te la passi?” domandò Elia curioso, riportando l’attenzione della donna nel salotto.

Seduta su uno dei divani tra Eva e Sana, Federica rivolse uno sguardo distratto all’uomo, ancora in piedi accanto al vecchio pianoforte.

Per lei che lo conosceva bene era evidente che Francesco fosse in imbarazzo e, per la prima volta da quando il loro rapporto era cambiato, la donna si scoprì felice del suo disagio.

“Potrebbe andare meglio” rispose Chicco sibillino, spostando lo sguardo sul volto di Elia.

“Sta lavorando ad un nuovo progetto?” chiese Luai, rivolgendosi all’uomo per la prima volta.

Quando Chicco era stato presentato agli amici di Nicco, Luai e Malik avevano ammesso di aver visto il suo film d’esordio almeno una decina di volte e di essere suoi grandi ammiratori.

“Ma che mi dai del lei? Mi fai sentire ancora più vecchio” scherzò Chicco accennando un sorriso ironico, facendo un passo per avvicinarsi ad una poltrona. “Comunque no, al momento mi sono preso qualche settimana di vacanza, ma a febbraio inizio un nuovo progetto per la tv” aggiunse rispondendo alla domanda di Luai.

Per un brevissimo istante, lo sguardo di Chicco catturò gli occhi di Federica prima che la donna muovesse velocemente lo sguardo per posarlo sulle dita della mano sinistra strette attorno al calice di vino.

Il loro intento, almeno fino alla lite di pochi giorni prima, era di staccare la spina e prendersi qualche settimana di vacanza.

Soltanto loro due, in quanto entrambi avevano bisogno di passare del tempo insieme all’altro senza inutili distrazioni o senza doversi preoccupare del tempo che scorreva veloce prima del prossimo impegno di lavoro.

Quando a Milano Francesco glielo aveva proposto, le era sembrata un’idea fantastica: quattro settimane soltanto per loro, isolati da tutto e tutti, in modo da rafforzare il loro rapporto dopo le incomprensioni degli ultimi mesi.

Ora invece, guardava tutto da una prospettiva diversa: sarebbe stata una vacanza in cui sarebbero stati in un posto isolato, per l’ennesima volta, oppure in una località approvata dall’assistente di Francesco, un luogo dove avrebbero probabilmente dovuto evitare di farsi vedere insieme e stare attenti ai fotografi.

**_Tutto tranne una vacanza…_ **

“Se dovessi aver bisogno di una truccatrice per il tuo nuovo progetto sai a chi rivolgerti, vero?” disse Silvia posando una mano sulla spalla destra di Federica, costringendo la mora ad alzare lo sguardo sull’amica. “Fede è la migliore nel suo campo quindi ti conviene assumerla prima che prenda un impegno con qualcun altro” lo esortò ancora la bionda, un sorriso smagliante ad illuminarle il volto.

Suo malgrado Federica sorrise per l’affetto e l’orgoglio che trasparivano nelle parole della donna prima di alzare le spalle.

“Grazie Silvia per l’ottima pubblicità, ma non lavoro per le serie tv”

Con la coda dell’occhio Fede notò Martino e Niccolò rientrare in salotto, mentre gli occhi di quasi tutti i suoi amici si puntarono su di lei.

La sua attenzione però, era focalizzata soltanto su un paio di occhi azzurri che la fissavano attenti e seccati.

“Da quando? “ _King’s Road_ ” te lo sei dimenticata, amò?” le domandò Filippo.

Fede scosse la testa, lanciando uno sguardo all’uomo.

“ _King’s Road_ ” era la serie tv che l’aveva fatta conoscere nel suo ambiente e che le aveva permesso di vincere diversi premi.

Sarebbe stata sempre grata a quella serie e, probabilmente, se le fosse capitata un’altra occasione d’oro come quella Federica l’avrebbe accettata senza neanche pensarci due volte.

“Ok, allora diciamo che non lavoro nelle serie tv italiane” rispose prima di incontrare nuovamente lo sguardo di Chicco. “Devi accettare troppi compromessi, chiudere gli occhi davanti a troppi impicci… Piuttosto lavoro gratis in un film indipendente” commentò seria.

“Alla fine ciò che conta è il risultato, no?” le domandò altrettanto serio Chicco.

Fede rispose alzando le spalle in quello che sperò essere un gesto noncurante, senza allontanare lo sguardo dal volto di Francesco, notando i muscoli del volto contratti in un’espressione tesa, da cui era capace di leggere tutta la sua frustrazione ed il suo fastidio per quella conversazione.

Una conversazione che avevano fatto mille volte in passato e che li aveva visti sempre perdenti, bloccati in uno stallo da cui nessuno dei due sapeva trovare una soluzione.

“Beh, mica tanto se per raggiungere il proprio obiettivo si è disposti a sacrificare tutto”

I loro sguardi restarono incatenati per un lungo istante, mentre Fede si rimproverava per aver lasciato il fianco scoperto ai possibili colpi di Francesco: finora aveva fatto di tutto per non mostrare quanto le scelte dell’uomo l’avessero ferita e fatta soffrire, nascondendo i propri sentimenti dietro il sarcasmo e il proprio senso dell’umorismo.

Mentre i loro occhi erano ancora impegnati in quella battaglia silenziosa, il volto di Chicco si aprì in un sorriso conciliante prima di alzare le spalle e muovere gli occhi per includere gli altri che avevano seguito attentamente il loro breve scambio di batture.

“Per fortuna io posso dire di non aver mai dovuto sacrificare niente di importante per il mio lavoro”

In risposta a quella frase lapidaria, Fede non riuscì a trattenere un suono sarcastico che, incontrollato, scappò alle sue labbra dischiuse, annuendo lentamente, sentendo soltanto distrattamente le risate che quelle parole avevano strappato ai suoi amici.

Nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi, era caduta dritta dritta nella trappola dell’uomo per l’ennesima volta...

“Va beh, non so voi ma io ho fame. Che ne dite di cenare?”

La voce di Martino la riportò al presente e le diede la spinta per alzarsi in piedi.

“Ti do una mano” si offrì, pronta ad allontanarsi per qualche istante dal salotto e dalla presenza fastidiosa di Francesco.

“No Fede vieni con me. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi dia una mano a prendere le sedie dallo sgabuzzino” si intromise Niccolò.

La donna annuì e seguì Nicco per il lungo corridoio che collegava tutte le stanze della casa, fermandosi pochi attimi dopo davanti ad una porta chiusa.

“Quante sedie servono?” domandò mentre Niccolò apriva la porta.

L’uomo restò in silenzio per pochi secondi, impegnato in un veloce calcolo prima di dischiudere le labbra e voltarsi verso di lei.

“Cinque sedie. Stamattina siamo passati anche a casa della mamma di Marti per rubarle altre sedie. Quelle che avevamo non bastavano” le raccontò, un’espressione divertita sul volto, prendendo la prima sedia appoggiata contro il muro.

Federica rise e prese la sedia che l’uomo le porgeva.

“Dovreste iniziare a fare una selezione degli invitati…” gli suggerì.

Capì di aver detto la cosa sbagliata quando gli occhi chiari e attenti di Niccolò si posarono sul suo volto fissandola in silenzio per un’istante prima di abbassare leggermente la testa.

“Ti devo delle scuse Fede” le disse, la voce più bassa di una tonalità.

Federica aggrottò la fronte, la mano destra stretta attorno alla sedia.

“Sono stato io ad invitare Chicco” le confessò. “Ma quando l’ho fatto non immaginavo che la sua presenza qui ti avrebbe messo così a disagio…” aggiunse.

“Nicco è tutto a posto, davvero” si affrettò a rassicurarlo la donna.

L’ultima cosa che voleva era che Niccolò si assumesse delle colpe non sue, o peggio che stesse male per qualcosa che era totalmente fuori dal suo controllo.

Niccolò scosse nuovamente la testa.

“Edo mi aveva assicurato che invitare Chicco questa sera vi avrebbe aiutato a risolvere i vostri problemi e io mi sono fidato…Ho fatto male?” le domandò fissandola con la sua espressione da cucciolo.

**_Adesso capisco perché Marti non riesce mai a dirgli di no…_ **

Federica sospirò e con la mano libera si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Non hai fatto male…Le tue intenzioni erano buone.

Peccato che non sia possibile trovare una soluzione ai nostri problemi” aggiunse subito dopo.

“Ne sei proprio sicura?” chiese Nicco, prendendo un’altra sedia dallo sgabuzzino e appoggiandola contro il muro del corridoio.

La donna alzò le spalle.

“Immagino che Edo ti abbia raccontato tutto riguardo me e Francesco…” disse, sicura della risposta. “Io ci ho provato Nicco, ma non è facile stare con una persona che non ti vuole…” aggiunse.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Se non avesse voluto stare con te non sareste durati due anni e mezzo… E di certo non mi avrebbe chiesto di venire qui stasera” replicò l’uomo.

Confusa, Federica aggrottò la fronte.

“Credevo fosse stato Edoardo a intercedere per lui”

Niccolò annuì.

“E’ così, ma è stato Chicco a chiedere di venire qui stasera.

Edo ha soltanto fatto da messaggero e si è preso la cazziata al posto di Chicco” rispose Nicco, un sorriso malandrino a distendergli le labbra.

Federica ridacchiò.

Per un breve istante i due restarono in silenzio, mentre Niccolò recuperava dal ripostiglio le sedie di cui avevano bisogno per la cena finché l’uomo non tornò a puntare lo sguardo sull’amica di sempre.

“Posso farti una domanda?” le chiese.

Fede annuì.

“Tu lo ami ancora?”

“Certo che lo amo Nicco ma…” iniziò Federica pronta ad elencare tutti i motivi che rendevano impossibile quella relazione.

Niccolò bloccò le sue proteste scuotendo la testa.

“Niente ma. Dagli un’ultima possibilità.

Non tutte le storie d’amore sono semplici come quella di Giò ed Eva…Guarda me e Marti: se lui non mi avesse dato un’ultima possibilità dopo aver scoperto la mia malattia adesso non saremmo qui” le disse fermamente convinto delle sue parole.

Fede accennò un sorriso triste.

“Io e Francesco non siamo come te e Marti…” commentò scoraggiata.

“Non puoi saperlo se non lotti fino alla fine.

Anche il fatto che tu non lo chiami Chicco come tutti gli altri dimostra che tu conosci una persona totalmente diversa rispetto a noi.

Non credi valga la pena fare un ultimo tentativo per questa persona, per te e per il vostro rapporto?” le domandò infine.

La donna restò in silenzio per qualche istante, gli occhi in quelli dell’amico prima di sospirare.

“Sei veramente l’ultimo dei romantici…”

Niccolò scoppiò in una risata che scosse le sue spalle e che velocemente contagiò anche lei.

Prima che i due potessero riprendersi, Martino comparve all’inizio del corridoio e li fissò per qualche secondo con un’espressione incuriosita in volto.

“Allora queste sedie? Quanto ancora dobbiamo aspettare” chiese subito dopo.

“Ecco ecco… Arriviamo. Anzi visto che sei qui perché non ci dai una mano?” rispose Niccolò afferrando due sedie e lasciandone una contro il muro.

Federica seguì il suo esempio e, mentre si incamminò lungo il corridoio, riuscì a cogliere l’espressione fintamente insofferente dell’amico che le veniva incontro per prendere l’ultima sedia.

“Devo fare tutto io in questa casa…” sentì Martino borbottare.

“Povera stella… Ti daranno una medaglia prima o poi” ribatté prontamente Niccolò strappando una nuova risata alla donna.

“Preferisco una statua a figura intera, grazie” replicò a sua volta Marti.

Ascoltando quel breve scambio di battute, Federica si rese conto che era proprio questo quello che le era sempre mancato nella sua storia con Francesco.

_La quotidianità._

_La capacità di capirsi con uno sguardo e di poter scherzare l’uno con l’altro senza aver paura che l’altro si offendesse._

_La certezza che la persona che aveva accanto l’amava nonostante tutte le sue imperfezioni e le tante tentazioni che poteva incontrare sul proprio cammino._

Doveva dare ascolto a Niccolò e dare un’ultima possibilità a Francesco? Soltanto poche ore prima di mettere definitivamente la parola fine alla loro relazione?

**_In fondo cosa aveva da perdere oltre al proprio cuore?_ **

Con le sedie sotto le braccia, Federica si fermò poco prima di entrare nel salotto e prese un respiro profondo.

Poche ore e lei e Francesco avrebbero preso strade separate…

Il solo pensiero le faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi, ma a meno di un miracolo niente avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso di quella serata.

**_Non tutti erano destinati ad incontrare l’anima gemella…_ **

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. Sembrava la storia infinita e forse era solo la felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filippo si voltò leggermente verso Chicco.  
> “Tu invece? Hai un’anima gemella che ti aspetta a casa?”   
> Chicco osservò distrattamente il volto di Filippo poco distante da se prima di annuire.  
> “Si, l’ho trovata. Ma a quanto pare lei ancora non lo ha capito…”  
> O non vuole capirlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Nuovo capitolo del 7 capitolo della saga 🎉🎊  
> Come avevo anticipato, un capitolo non è stato sufficiente per terminare la storia, quindi nel prossimo capitolo avremo la fine della storia tra Chicco e Fede...forse 😅  
> Questa volta abbiamo il POV di Chicco e iniziamo a capire un po' cosa è successo tra i due amanti, ma devo ammettere che è stato più difficile di quanto immaginavo scrivere questo capitolo: ho cercato di creare un parallelo dove da una parte c'era il "nuovo" amore, quello dei primi mesi in cui tutto sembra eterno e ogni piccola sfaccettatura dell'altro è "adorabile" e dall'altra avevamo due amanti sull'orlo della fine, amareggiati(o almeno Fede è decisamente delusa e amareggiata) e confusi.  
> Spero di esserci riuscita.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo cosa ha portato alla crisi tra Fede e Chicco e se i due riusciranno a far pace.  
> Come sempre, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate 😊  
> Love, Eva💕

**22 dicembre 22.00**

_“Non è l'amore quello che ci serve_  
_Ma è molto più, è la verità  
In fondo siamo dalla stessa parte  
Di un'altra metà”_

Non era stata una grande idea presentarsi a questa cena.

**_Ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare?_ **

Nessuno! Era stata una sua idea…

Ma in fondo sapeva che non poteva fare altrimenti, che quello era l’unico gesto capace di dimostrare a Federica i suoi veri sentimenti.

Presentarsi a quella cena, l’unico “estraneo” in mezzo ad un gruppo di amici, era forse la più grande dimostrazione del suo amore per Fede.

**_Amore…_ **

Eh già! Nonostante tutto quello che era successo, tutti i casini che lui aveva contribuito a creare o non era stato abbastanza forte dal bloccare, malgrado tutto quello che ormai Federica pensava della loro relazione e su di lui, Chicco era veramente innamorato.

Forse per la prima volta nella vita.

Ed era venuto il momento di fare un grande gesto, di dare una grande prova d’amore a quella donna che era rimasta accanto a lui in quei due anni e mezzo.

Ecco perché era lì.

Ecco perché aveva quasi implorato Edoardo di intercedere per lui con Niccolò.

Ecco perché era in mezzo a quel gruppo di amici, che fortunatamente ancora non avevano fatto domande sul legame che c’era tra lui e Federica, anche se era certo che il fuoco incrociato delle domande sarebbe iniziato presto.

Per lo stesso motivo era pronto a sopportare le occhiatacce e le frecciatine di Fede anche per tutta la sera se fosse stato necessario.

Perché era innamorato ed era pronto a lottare.

E non se ne sarebbe andato via da quella cena senza prima aver parlato con lei e avuto la certezza che le cose tra lui e Fede erano tornate a posto, o almeno finché Fede non lo avesse ascoltato e avesse sentito le decisioni che aveva preso riguardo la loro relazione e la sua carriera.

Era pronto a tutto pur di salvare la sua storia con Federica.

La sola idea di perderla lo atterriva...

**_Doveva solo sperare che Fede fosse ancora della stessa idea._ **

**22 dicembre 22.20**

_“And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me, it happens all the time”_

Tra una porzione di lasagna ai carciofi, gentilmente preparata dalla mamma di Martino, e l’arrosto con contorno di patate e verdure preparato da Niccolò, la cena era trascorsa in allegria.

Grazie alla conversazione che aveva toccato gli argomenti più vari, dalla serata natalizia organizzata al locale di Giovanni ai preparativi dell’ultimo matrimonio dell’anno di cui si stavano occupando Filippo e Silvia, con l’aggiunta di numerosi aneddoti sulla sposa e le sue paure che il matrimonio non fosse all’altezza delle aspettative dei suoi invitati, Chicco aveva scoperto molte cose sul gruppo seduto attorno al tavolo.

Sapeva già gran parte delle novità grazie ai racconti di Federica, ma negli ultimi tempi le loro conversazioni erano state poche e sporadiche ed ogni volta si limitavano soltanto a ciò che entrambi avevano fatto nel corso della giornata.

Quindi era stato piacevole ascoltare i vari discorsi e rimettersi in pari con ciò che non sapeva della vita dei migliori amici della sua compagna.

Durante quei discorsi, Chicco aveva inoltre osservato attentamente il volto di Federica quando era certo che la sua attenzione fosse rivolta altrove, ritrovandosi ad accennare un sorriso ogni volta che la vedeva ridere.

**_Gli era mancata la sua risata…_ **

Ultimamente Fede era sempre così seria quando erano insieme.

Quando si erano seduti attorno al tavolo Federica e Francesco erano stati sistemati a capotavola, essendo gli unici single, mentre le coppie e Rami e Luai avevano occupato i posti uno di fronte all’altro attorno al lungo tavolo rettangolare.

In questo modo, Chicco si ritrovò seduto tra Giovanni ed Eva mentre Federica si sedette tra Martino e Niccolò dall’altra parte del tavolo.

L’unica assente era la figlia di Eva e Giovanni, Ginevra, che aveva mangiato in anticipo per rispettare i suoi soliti orari, e che ora era seduta sul divano impegnata a giocare con le sue Barbie.

L’ultimo argomento di conversazione era il racconto, a beneficio di Federica e Martino, delle lezioni a cui quasi tutti i presenti avevano preso parte un paio di settimane prima.

“Secondo me lì in mezzo c’è qualche studente che ha perso la testa per il nostro Niccolò” commentò Elia mentre l’attenzione di Chicco ritornava sulla conversazione in corso.

“Sono d’accordo! Non mi sono mai sentita tanto osservata quanto quel giorno alla sua lezione” aggiunse Silvia.

“Beh, forse se non fossi scoppiata a piangere nel bel mezzo della spiegazione nessuno ti avrebbe fissato” considerò Sana, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

Silvia alzò le spalle prima di voltarsi leggermente verso l’amica seduta alla sua destra.

“Che c’entra… Era un momento veramente commovente e poi Nicco ha usato parole così belle” spiegò Silvia.

Chicco vide Niccolò abbassare leggermente la testa, e accennare un sorriso.

“Ti ringrazio Silvia. Ho soltanto cercato di coinvolgere i ragazzi”

“Prima o poi devo venire ad assistere ad una delle tue lezioni Nicco” disse Federica curiosa.

“Non te ne pentirai!” disse Eva. “Il professor Fares è decisamente affascinante quando parla di letteratura e delle anime gemelle…” aggiunse.

“Va beh, abbiamo capito” s’intromise Martino con l’intento di mettere fine a quel discorso.

“Che c’è Marti, hai paura?” lo punzecchiò Rami.

In risposta Martino gli rivolse uno sguardo impassibile.

“Di cosa? Che un paio di ragazzini possano fare la corte al mio compagno? Sto tremando di paura…” rispose con voce sarcastica.

“Cos’è questa storia delle anime gemelle?” s’intromise Chicco sinceramente interessato.

Quasi all’unisono i Contrabbandieri, Rami e Luai si lasciarono scappare un lamento.

Chicco mosse lo sguardo attorno alla tavola, sul volto un’espressione incerta prima di tornare a fissare il volto di Niccolò.

“Ho fatto la domanda sbagliata?” domandò preoccupato.

Niccolò sorrise e scosse la testa.

“Assolutamente. Non dar retta a questi idioti privi di romanticismo” rispose il moro.

“Non si tratta di romanticismo, ma semplicemente del fatto che almeno una volta al mese siamo costretti a sentire la stessa solfa. Lo sai, vero, che non siamo i tuoi studenti?” replicò Rami senza acrimonia nella voce.

“A me non dispiace sentirla…” commentò Martino prima di prendere un sorso dal proprio bicchiere.

“Chissà perché la cosa non mi stupisce” ribatté Filippo, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Va beh, se vuoi te la spiego io in poche parole” si intromise Giovanni posando una mano sul braccio sinistro di Chicco.

L’uomo annuì, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Giò.

“Praticamente, Niccolò sostiene che ognuno di noi ha un’anima gemella, quella che gli antichi chiamavano “l’altra metà della mela”.

Inoltre sostiene che una volta incontrata, tu e la tua anima gemella siete destinati ad incontrarvi in ogni universo” spiegò brevemente Giovanni.

Ascoltando le sue parole, Francesco aggrottò la fronte.

“In che senso in ogni universo?” domandò.

“Niccolò è convinto dell’esistenza di universi paralleli oltre al nostro, che vengono creati dalle nostre scelte.

Nel senso: se in questo universo fai una scelta, in un altro fai la scelta opposta e il tuo destino cambia completamente” aggiunse Luca.

Chicco restò in silenzio, assimilando le parole di Giovanni e Luca prima di annuire lentamente.

L’attimo dopo mosse leggermente la testa ed i suoi occhi si posarono sul volto di Fede, notando come la donna rifuggì il suo sguardo all’istante.

“Ha senso. Mi piace…” disse l’attimo dopo. “Voi invece non siete d’accordo?” domandò.

Un mormorio si alzò tra i presenti.

“Sono d’accordo anche loro” rispose Niccolò. “Però devo ammettere che non è la prima volta che sentono questo discorso, quindi forse hanno un po’ ragione a lamentarsi” concluse sorridendo.

“Almeno lo ammetti…” commentò Elia sorridendo a sua volta.

Un pensiero veloce attraversò la mente di Chicco, portandolo a fissare di nuovo il volto di Federica.

“E tu Fede, che mi dici? Hai trovato la tua anima gemella?” le chiese.

La donna, chiaramente sorpresa, aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché lo chiedi a me, scusa?” domandò guardinga.

Chicco alzò le spalle.

“Perché è evidente che gran parte delle persone sedute a questo tavolo l’hanno trovata e quindi credono alla teoria di Nicco.

Non conosco abbastanza Rami e Luai per far loro una domanda tanto personale, quindi sono curioso di conoscere la tua opinione” rispose con voce calma poggiando un braccio sul tavolo. “Sei tra i fortunati che ha incontrato la propria anima gemella?”

Gli occhi di Federica si assottigliarono appena appena, in modo da non suscitare la curiosità degli altri commensali prima di dischiudere le labbra.

“Credevo di averla trovata…Ma forse mi sono sbagliata” disse finalmente.

“Perché amò? Ci sono problemi con il tuo uomo?” domandò subito Filippo, bloccando sul nascere ogni nuova domanda di Chicco.

Fede mosse lo sguardo da Chicco a Filippo prima di alzare le spalle.

“Credo che ormai la nostra storia sia finita…” rispose.

“Cavolo mi dispiace” s’intromise Eva, un’espressione partecipe in volto. “Colpa della lontananza?”

“Lontananza?” domandò Chicco incapace di controllarsi.

“Il ragazzo di Fede abita a Bologna” gli spiegò velocemente Silvia prima di tornare a guardare l’amica.

“Ma davvero…Beh, si sa che è difficile tenere in piedi una relazione a distanza” mormorò Chicco muovendosi sulla sedia per accavallare le lunghe gambe.

In tutti quegli anni non aveva mai chiesto a Federica quanto o cosa avesse raccontato ai suoi amici della loro relazione.

Era stata una mossa stupida, ora se ne rendeva conto, perché quelle parole lo avevano colto totalmente alla sprovvista e lo avevano infastidito.

Inconsciamente, sapeva di non aver nessun diritto di essere infastidito per il modo in cui Fede aveva scelto di reinventare la loro relazione in modo da poterne parlare con le proprie amiche, ma c’era qualcosa in quel discorso che non gli piaceva.

**_Possibile che nessuno lì in mezzo sapesse della loro storia?_ **

Almeno lui aveva Edoardo con cui parlare e sfogarsi… Perché Fede non aveva sentito il bisogno di raccontare tutta la verità ad una persona?

**_Possibile che Fede si vergognasse a tal punto della loro relazione da non voler essere onesta neanche con le proprie amiche?_ **

Ora capiva perché nessuno gli aveva fatto ancora nessuna domanda su lui e Federica…

Federica lo fissò per un veloce istante prima di tornare a fissare Eva, ancora in attesa di una sua risposta.

“In parte… Ma in queste ultime settimane mi sono resa conto che vogliamo cose diverse. Probabilmente è meglio chiuderla qui” rispose.

Chicco espirò rumorosamente, iniziando a giocare nervosamente con un lembo della tovaglia che gli lambiva il ginocchio sinistro.

**_Cose diverse?_ **

Ovvero? Cosa voleva Federica?

Chicco sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dalla loro relazione: sapeva che non potevano più andare avanti come avevano fatto finora e che era giunto il momento per lui di imporsi e uscire allo scoperto.

Ma se ora Fede aveva cambiato idea, allora che senso aveva?

“Non credi che anche lui avrebbe diritto di replica? Del resto non è giusto prendere certe decisioni da sola” commentò incapace di frenarsi.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Federica aggrottò la fronte, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

“Forse. Ma se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto cercarmi in questi giorni, ma non lo ha fatto… Quindi è palese che anche lui la pensi come me” ribatté ostinata la donna.

“Fede…” cercò di intromettersi Martino.

“Non hai pensato che forse non ti ha cercato perché preferisce avere queste conversazioni di persona?” replicò Chicco, incurante del tentativo di Martino di riportare la conversazione su argomenti più tranquilli.

“Probabile, ma è meglio di no.

Del resto cosa cambia a parlarne di persona?

Ho imparato a conoscerlo in questi due anni: è sempre stato capace di rigirare le cose a suo favore e di fregarmi con una promessa che non si realizzerà mai ed un regalo”

Chicco sentì montare dentro di sé l’irritazione per le parole e l’espressione diffidente con cui Federica lo fissava.

**_Però c’era una cosa che non capiva…_ **

“A sentirti sembra un vero stronzo. Perché sei rimasta con lui tutto questo tempo allora?” le domandò sinceramente interessato.

La donna premette le labbra una contro l’altra e per un breve istante abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

Quando finalmente rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, Federica alzò le spalle.

“Forse sono masochista…”

Nella sala da pranzo scese un silenzio imbarazzato e confuso e per un breve istante nessuno dei presenti seppe cosa dire o fare per dissipare l’imbarazzo.

Finché Filippo non si voltò leggermente verso Chicco.

“Tu invece? Hai un’anima gemella che ti aspetta a casa?”

Chicco osservò distrattamente il volto di Filippo poco distante da se prima di annuire.

“Si, l’ho trovata. Ma a quanto pare lei ancora non lo ha capito…”

**_O non vuole capirlo…_ **

L’attimo dopo, Chicco espirò rumorosamente e si alzò in piedi.

“Ho bisogno di una sigaretta” disse muovendo lo sguardo fino ad incontrare gli occhi di Niccolò.

“Puoi andare fuori in terrazza” rispose subito il moro.

Chicco annuì e senza aggiungere altro, voltò le spalle al gruppo e si avvicinò alla porta a vetri della terrazza.

“Non sapevo fumasse…” commentò Luai sorpreso.

“Infatti non fuma” rispose Federica laconica.

Prima di chiudersi la porta della terrazza alle spalle, Chicco sentì il rumore di una sedia strusciata rumorosamente sul pavimento seguita dal rumore di passi veloci che gli fece capire come Fede si fosse alzata in piedi a sua volta e fosse uscita dalla sala da pranzo.

Mentre l’aria fredda di dicembre gli accarezzava il volto Chicco respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi mentre un unico pensiero continuava a ronzargli per la testa.

**_Ma chi me lo ha fatto fare?_ **

**DUE ANNI E 10 MESI FA**

_FESTIVAL DEL CINEMA DI ROMA_

_“Per averti pagherei_  
_Un milione anche più  
Anche l'ultima Malboro darei  
Perché tu sei  
Oro”_

_Era stato un tentativo piuttosto azzardato._

_Anche se si erano scambiati i numeri due mesi prima, la conversazione tra lui e Federica era stata praticamente inesistente._

_Da quella sera a Venezia, la vita di Chicco si era trasformata velocemente in una giostra, o forse era più preciso dire un grande circo._

_Proprio come aveva predetto Federica quella sera._

_Dopo la premiere, tutti sembravano essere impazziti per il suo film e, conseguentemente, anche per lui acclamandolo come il nuovo genio cinematografico del decennio._

_A rinforzare quelle critiche positive era arrivato il premio come Migliore Regista Esordiente che gli era stato consegnato durante la serata di chiusura del Festival._

_Da quel momento Chicco non si era più fermato, lasciandosi trascinare in un vortice di interviste radiofoniche e di apparizioni televisive in cui si ritrovava a rispondere a domande quasi sempre uguali, a sorridere a battute trite e ritrite e a ripetere le varie informazioni sul proprio film._

_Tutto quello che era al di fuori di quel circo era stato messo in stand-by almeno momentaneamente: il poco tempo libero dai suoi impegni lo riservava per la sua famiglia rubando così tempo ai suoi amici, che negli ultimi mesi aveva visto soltanto tramite lo schermo di un portatile o di un cellulare per una veloce conversazione tramite FaceTime._

_Per questo motivo quando gli avevano chiesto di partecipare ad un panel durante il Festival del Cinema di Roma, Chicco aveva avuto dei dubbi se accettare o meno l’offerta._

_Alla fine aveva accettato soltanto a condizione di poter avere il week-end completamente libero da impegni._

_Ed era stato allora che si era ritrovato a pensare che quello era il momento perfetto per chiedere a Federica di incontrarsi di nuovo._

_Durante quei mesi aveva pensato spesso alla donna, ma del resto non c’era niente di nuovo in questo._

_Volente o nolente, negli anni il suo pensiero era andato spesso a Federica: alle volte gli strappava un sorriso ripensando ai momenti passati insieme durante gli anni del liceo, altre volte invece quei ricordi gli lasciavano un velo di amarezza per l’occasione persa._

_Agli occhi di Chicco, Federica rappresentava l’eccezione._

_Una ragazza prima ed ora una donna completamente fuori dagli schemi imposti dalla società, con un enorme fascino e un grande carisma._

_Molte volte durante gli anni, quando si ritrovava a parlare di lei con Edo o Eleonora aveva sentito una punta di rammarico per quel rapporto che non si era mai sviluppato completamente, fermandosi soltanto a quell’unico bacio._

_Ma forse ora aveva la possibilità di rimediare…_

_Per questo le aveva scritto e l’aveva invitata al Festival per assistere al suo panel, con la speranza di poterla invitare a cena una volta concluso il suo intervento._

_Sfortunatamente, quel giorno Chicco non era riuscito ad incontrare Federica prima del suo panel, ma il suo team gli aveva assicurato di aver lasciato un accredito per Federica alla biglietteria quindi l’uomo si concentrò sul suo intervento cercando di non farsi prendere dall’ansia che quegli eventi inevitabilmente gli provocavano._

_Soltanto a panel concluso, Chicco aveva potuto controllare il proprio cellulare e, grazie ai messaggi, avere la conferma che Fede aveva assistito all’evento._

_Quindi senza perdere altro tempo, le scrisse per chiederle di raggiungerlo dietro le quinte._

_Pochi minuti dopo, la vide arrivare e, istantaneo, un sorriso gli distese le labbra._

_La donna indossava un paio di jeans neri strappati all’altezza delle ginocchia e una felpa grigia con una scritta nera al centro._

_“Ehi!” la salutò con un grande sorriso._

_Federica sorrise a sua volta e si fermò a pochi passi da lui._

_“Ciao…”_

_Leggermente impicciato, Chicco infilò entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e restò in silenzio per qualche istante._

_“Grazie dell’invito” disse Fede. “Non avevo capito fosse uno degli eventi principali altrimenti mi sarei vestita più elegante” aggiunse._

_Chicco si affrettò a scuotere la testa._

_“No, no…Stai benissimo” la rassicurò._

_Questa volta fu Fede accennare un sorriso imbarazzato._

_“Devo veramente approfittare di quest’ occasione per strapparti quell’autografo con dedica…Prima che diventi una grande star e devo accontentarmi di una foto in bianco e nero con la firma stampata sopra” lo punzecchiò._

_Chicco buttò fuori una risata e scosse lentamente la testa prima di incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo._

_“Facciamo così…Vieni a cena con me. E ti prometto che poi ti firmo tutti gli autografi che vuoi” le propose._

_Federica ridacchiò prima che sul suo volto comparisse un’espressione pensierosa._

_“L’ho già sentita questa promossa…”_

_“Ti giuro che questa volta la mantengo” rispose prontamente Chicco. “Allora, ci stai? Vieni a cena con me?”_

_Fede sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche istante prima di alzare le spalle._

_“Ma sì, perché no…”_

_Si erano allontanati insieme dall’Auditorium e avevano preso l’auto di Federica._

_Non appena Fede aveva inserito la chiave nell’accensione, la radio aveva fatto partire la playlist che la donna aveva ascoltato nel tragitto d’andata._

_“You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me?  
Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong”_

_Chicco ascoltò in silenzio il resto della canzone e metà di quella successiva, altrettanto romantica prima di lanciare uno sguardo verso Federica cercando di mascherare la propria sorpresa._

_“Sei una continua sorpresa Fede” le disse._

_Continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla strada Fede aggrottò la fronte._

_“Perché?”_

_“Beh, credevo ascoltassi musica indie o rap…Non avrei mai immaginato ascoltassi Mariah Carey” confessò._

_Approfittando di un semaforo rosso, Fede gli lanciò uno sguardo._

_“Come fai a sapere che è Mariah?” gli chiese._

_L’uomo indicò il display della radio su scorreva il nome della canzone e della cantante strappando una risata alla donna._

_“Mi hai fregato!” commentò. “In parte hai ragione…Ascolto anche musica indie, ma dopo gli anni passati all’estero ho iniziato ad apprezzare anche alcune cantanti che prima non conoscevo” raccontò._

_“Ad esempio?” le domandò curioso._

_“Mentre lavoravo sul set di “King’s Road” c’era una mia collega irlandese che adorava Mariah, Beyoncé, Celine Dion e Whitney Houston e quasi tutti i giorni mentre lavoravamo ascoltavamo questa playlist con le loro canzoni._

_Le chiamava le Divas…_

_Alla fine, ho iniziato ad amarle anche io e ora quando le ascolto mi ritornano in mente tanti momenti di quegli anni”_

_Chicco annuì._

_“Tu invece? Cosa c’è sul tuo Spotify?” domandò Fede, continuando a guardare dritto davanti a sé._

_L’uomo alzò le spalle._

_“Molta musica italiana. Da Ramazzotti a Carl Brave passando per Dalla a Gazzelle. Poi ovviamente ci sono alcuni grandi gruppi…” rispose._

_“Tipo?”_

_“Oasis, Foo Fighters, gli Stones e tanti altri._

_Per il film ho ampliato la mia cultura musicale per scegliere le canzoni più adatte per le scene d’amore” le disse alzando entrambe le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorniona._

_“Me ne sono accorta…” commentò Fede._

_Chicco si mosse leggermente sul sedile per osservare il volto della donna e sorrise._

_“Devo dedurre dalle tue parole che hai visto il mio film?”_

_Fede aggrottò la fronte senza incontrare il suo sguardo._

_“Hai problemi di memoria, per caso? Hai dimenticato che mi hai invitato alla prima del film a Venezia?” gli domandò a sua volta._

_L’uomo scosse la testa._

_“No, certo che no. Ma non credevo saresti venuta davvero” rispose sincero._

_Fede ridacchiò ed alzò le spalle._

_“Non avevo niente di meglio da fare quella sera”_

_Chicco sorrise e si inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua._

_“Beh, allora? Ti è piaciuto?” domandò allo stesso tempo curioso e nervoso._

_Non importava se decine di critici avevano scritto recensioni positive sul suo film, tutti loro facevano soltanto il loro mestiere e in fin dei conti nessuno lo conosceva veramente._

_Non come lo conosceva Fede, quindi il suo giudizio, così come quello di Edoardo Eleonora e Federico, valeva più di quello che avevano scritto o avrebbero scritto in seguito decine di esperti._

_Federica restò in silenzio finché non poté incontrare il suo sguardo ad un nuovo semaforo rosso._

_Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, la donna sorrise e annuì._

_“Mi è piaciuto molto… Mi hai stupito” ammise. “Voglio dire: avevo letto le critiche positive, ma è difficile conciliare l’immagine del grande regista con quella dello scemo che ho conosciuto al liceo” aggiunse con un lieve sorriso ironico._

_“Quindi sono rimasta piacevolmente colpita” concluse._

_Chicco fissò il suo profilo per qualche istante in silenzio, anche dopo che Fede tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione sulla guida, e nella sua mente iniziarono a prendere corpo dei pensieri decisamente insoliti._

**_Questa potrebbe essere la donna perfetta per me…_ **

_Cercando di scacciare quei pensieri inaspettati, l’uomo scosse leggermente la testa e si voltò sul sedile per tornare a fissare davanti a sé, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di essere ormai nei pressi del ristorante._

_Dieci minuti dopo la coppia era seduta ad un tavolo d’angolo, un po' isolato dal resto dei tavoli._

_“Allora… Come te la stai cavando?” domandò Fede, dopo che ebbero dato le loro ordinazioni al cameriere._

_Chicco corrugò la fronte confuso._

_“Tutta questa attenzione e questi complimenti possono dare velocemente alla testa… Hai ancora i piedi per terra oppure stai iniziando a pensare a te stesso come l’ottava meraviglia del cinema italiano?” spiegò la donna._

_Questa volta Chicco rise di cuore, gettando indietro la testa._

_“Diciamo che sono sulla buona strada per considerarmi ‘sto cazzo” commentò in tono serio quando fu di nuovo calmo, tornando ad incontrare lo sguardo di Federica._

_La risata di Fede risuonò chiara nell’angolo in cui era sistemato il loro tavolo, strappando una nuova risata all’uomo._

_“Lo sospettavo…” commentò. “Vuoi che ti ricordi com’eri ai tempi del liceo così ti ridimensioni un attimo?”_

_Chicco scosse la testa._

_“Non ce ne è bisogno, tranquilla._

_Lo so benissimo che è tutto fumo, che se ci fosse stato un altro al mio posto avrebbero detto esattamente le stesse cose._

_Mi fa piacere sentirmelo dire? Certo._

_Credo a quello che mi dicono? Mh, mica tanto._

_Però per il momento mi godo il successo, perché so che alla prima occasione saranno pronti a massacrarmi” rispose Chicco, una nota seria nella voce._

_Fede lo fissò per qualche istante prima di annuire._

_“Ottimo atteggiamento. Sono d’accordo con te”_

_Aspettando le loro ordinazioni e successivamente durante la cena, i due parlarono degli argomenti più disparati: partendo dai loro amici in comune, passando poi per le situazioni più assurde di cui erano stati testimoni per lavoro o a contatto con i fan, per poi finire a parlare dei loro impegni futuri._

_Durante quelle due ore che passarono insieme non ci fu mai un istante di silenzio, la conversazione tra loro fu sempre fluida e intervallata da risate e commenti ironici o sarcastici._

_Chicco si rese presto conto che lui e Fede avevano lo stesso umorismo pungente e, fin da subito ad ogni sua battuta sarcastica ne corrispondeva una di Federica altrettanto graffiante._

_Era la prima volta che gli capitava con una donna._

_“Che progetti hai ora?”_

_La cena era quasi terminata, le loro portate erano state sostituite da una fetta di cheesecake e una tazzina di caffè e la domanda di Federica portò Chicco ad incontrare lo sguardo della donna per l’ennesima volta dall’ inizio della serata._

_“Vuoi goderti la gloria oppure inizierai subito un nuovo progetto?” spiegò Fede._

_Chicco annuì lentamente prima di bere un sorso di caffè._

_“Se decidessi di prendermi una pausa adesso tutti avrebbero la conferma che sono un imbroglione…” commentò ironico. “Per questo motivo, ma soprattutto perché se non riesco a stare tranquillo per più di un paio di mesi, pensavo di iniziare un nuovo progetto” le confessò._

_“Veramente? Posso avere un piccolo spoiler?” domandò curiosa._

_Chicco rise e per un breve istante giocherellò con il cucchiaino lasciato poco distante dalla tazzina di caffè._

_“E’ un remake” disse._

_Immediatamente Federica spalancò gli occhi._

_“Cazzo…E’ un bel rischio…” commentò._

_“Eh, lo so bene… Mi hanno proposto di fare il remake di “Profondo Rosso”, ed io ho accettato”_

_Federica restò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di buttare fuori dalle labbra dischiuse un suono incredulo._

_“Tu sei un folle”_

_“Oppure un visionario” replicò Chicco sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia in un’espressione sarcastica._

_La donna rise e scosse la testa._

_“Di sicuro ci sarà da divertirsi. Mi piacerebbe far parte di questo progetto” disse sincera._

_Chicco osservò il volto di Fede e si ritrovò a pensare che quella era un’idea fantastica: se Fede avesse preso parte al film avrebbero passato insieme ogni giorno per almeno otto settimane quando fossero iniziate le riprese del film._

_Il modo perfetto per conoscersi meglio e passare quanto più tempo insieme, l’occasione giusta per capire se quell’affinità che sentiva con Federica era dovuta soltanto alle loro passioni comuni, al loro passato, e al loro lavoro oppure se c’era veramente qualche possibilità per loro._

_“Se vuoi, il lavoro è tuo” le disse, un’espressione seria in volto._

_Federica lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, incerta se le parole di Chicco corrispondessero alla realtà o meno, prima di accennare un sorriso imbarazzato mentre le sue guance si coloravano di rosa._

_Immediatamente, Chicco sorrise: era la prima volta da quando la conosceva che la vedeva arrossire._

_La felicità che sentì invaderlo gli riportò alla mente la sensazione che provava ad ogni vittoria della Lazio, ma lo abbandonò nell’istante in cui la vide scuotere la testa._

_“Mi piacerebbe, ma non posso._

_Parto tra due settimane per il Marocco. Starò lì due mesi” gli disse._

_Chicco cercò di tenere a freno l’amarezza provocata da quelle parole prima che un pensiero veloce gli attraversasse la mente._

_“Vorrà dire che ti aspetto” rispose alzando le spalle._

_Immediatamente Federica scosse la testa._

_“No, assolutamente non se ne parla…Non puoi bloccare la pre-produzione di un film per due mesi e mezzo soltanto per me” ribatté._

_Chicco si sporse leggermente in avanti, poggiando entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo._

_“Sai meglio di me che prima dell’inizio delle riprese ci sono sempre delle revisioni al copione da fare, la scelta del casting e della troupe e tante altre cose che possono causare ritardi…” iniziò._

_“Un conto sono i ritardi dovuti alla preproduzione, un altro è rimandare volutamente l’inizio del film soltanto perché vuoi che io faccia parte della troupe._

_Poi chi ti dice che il mio film non subirà ritardi?” ribatté Fede._

_Chicco sospirò e abbassò per un’istante lo sguardo sulla tovaglia bianca cercando le parole giuste che avrebbero convinto Fede della genialità della sua idea._

_Pochi attimi dopo i suoi occhi affondarono in quelli della donna._

_“Allora mettiamola così: il mio primo film è andato bene per una serie di fortunati eventi e ora c’è molta gente che sta in agguato che aspetta soltanto di vedermi fallire._

_Quindi ho bisogno del miglior team possibile, di un cast cazzuto che faccia capire a tutti che so fare il mio mestiere anche se sono giovane._

_Ho bisogno di te perché tu sei la migliore…E perché voglio vivere questa esperienza con te e passare quanto più tempo insieme” concluse sincero._

_I due si fissarono in silenzio per qualche istante, il peso delle parole pronunciate da Chicco che aleggiava ancora tra loro._

_Soltanto dopo un lungo momento d’incertezza, l’uomo vide Federica sorridere e si ritrovò ad imitarla._

_“Va bene Rodi, facciamo come dici tu”_

_Soltanto per quelle parole Chicco avrebbe voluto sporgersi oltre il tavolo, prendere il volto di Federica tra le mani e baciarla; ma facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo riuscì a controllare quell’istinto limitandosi a rivolgerle un sorriso a trentadue denti._

_“Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai” le promise._

**22 dicembre 22.50**

_“Troppo cerebrale per capire che si può star bene senza calpestare il cuore_  
_Ci si passa sopra almeno due o tre volte i piedi come sulle aiuole”_

Il rumore della porta che si apriva e richiudeva velocemente alle sue spalle preannunciò l’arrivo di un “ospite”.

Pochi secondi e il profilo di Niccolò comparve alla sua sinistra, lo sguardo fisso sul panorama davanti a sé e le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Sei venuto a farmi compagnia?” gli domandò, una vena d’ironia nella voce.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso, continuando a guardare davanti a sé.

“Veramente sono venuto a controllare che stessi bene: è un quarto d’ora che sei qui fuori ed iniziavo a temere che fossi diventato un ghiacciolo” rispose altrettanto ironico.

Chicco ridacchiò mestamente voltando leggermente la testa verso l’amico.

Non si era neanche accorto del tempo che passava, totalmente concentrato sui pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente, ma ora che Nicco glielo aveva fatto notare si rese conto di aver perso la sensibilità nelle dita di entrambe le mani e per questo si affrettò a imitare Niccolò e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

I due uomini restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto finché Chicco non sospirò rumorosamente, spostando lo sguardo dal panorama cittadino al profilo dell’amico.

“Ma che sono venuto a fare Nì?”

Le parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca prima che il suo cervello se ne rendesse conto e per un breve istante Chicco si vergognò di quel momento di debolezza prima di ricordarsi che Niccolò non avrebbe mai usato quelle parole per prendersi gioco di lui o per ferirlo.

A dimostrazione di ciò, Nicco si mosse leggermente per incontrare il suo sguardo e lo fissò in silenzio, quasi in attesa.

“Non pensi anche tu che ho fatto una cazzata?” chiese ancora Chicco.

Immediatamente il moro scosse la testa.

“Per niente. Avresti fatto una cazzata restando a casa.

Così almeno hai dimostrato a Fede che tieni a lei e al vostro rapporto” rispose.

“Davvero? Hai sentito anche tu il modo in cui ha parlato di me o della nostra storia! A me sembra che sia tutto inutile…” ribatté.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Credevi che sarebbe bastato presentarti qui perché le cose tornassero magicamente a posto?” gli domandò.

Chicco scosse la testa.

“No, certo che no! Ma non credevo neanche che fosse così rancorosa nei miei confronti…Possibile che in tutti questi anni non ha mai parlato con nessuno di voi della nostra storia?” domandò ancora curioso.

La fronte di Nicco si aggrottò se possibile ancora di più.

“Fede è ferita, e ne ha tutte le ragioni.

Per due anni e mezzo ha fatto quello che il tuo team le ha chiesto di fare…Ha mantenuto il segreto per proteggere la tua carriera, quindi non capisco perché ora ti stupisci del fatto che nessuno sappia della vostra storia.

E comunque Marti lo sapeva” aggiunse.

Chicco lo fissò con un’espressione sorpresa, ma quelle parole lo aiutarono a capire il comportamento distaccato che Martino aveva avuto con lui per tutta la sera.

“Non lo aveva detto neanche a me, ma a quanto pare Fede gliene ha parlato mentre erano a Milano” spiegò ancora Niccolò.

L’attimo dopo l’altro annuì, ricordando l’ultimo incontro che aveva avuto con Fede proprio a Milano.

Affondando ancora di più le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, Chicco abbassò lo sguardo fissando le punte delle scarpe e si ritrovò a scuotere la testa.

“Non so cosa fare…” confessò sconsolato.

Sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Niccolò e lasciò che il silenzio li avvolgesse per qualche secondo prima di rialzare la testa ed incontrare gli occhi chiari dell’amico.

“La ami?” chiese Niccolò.

Chicco si limitò ad annuire.

“Allora non mollare. Se sei venuto qui oggi ci sarà un motivo, avrai sicuramente un piano…” disse ancora Nicco.

Ancora una volta Chicco annuì.

“Ma devi tenere ben presente una cosa” continuò serio Niccolò smorzando sul nascere ogni possibile replica da parte dell’altro. “Quasi tutte le persone presenti a questa festa ha iniziato a sospettare qualcosa dopo la vostra conversazione, visto anche l’atteggiamento che avete l’uno verso l’altro.

Tutti tengono molto a Fede, quindi devi essere assolutamente certo di voler uscire allo scoperto stasera e rendere nota la vostra relazione compreso tutto quello che è successo in passato perché, al contrario di Edo ed Eleonora, loro non si faranno problemi ad intromettersi e a dare il loro parere” disse Niccolò, accennando un sorriso divertito dopo le ultime parole.

Chicco lo fissò in silenzio.

“Inoltre, se dovessero rendersi conto che tra te e Fede le cose non vanno bene o che Fede è a disagio in tua presenza, non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni.

Non ho mai visto nessuno più protettivo di Giovanni o Silvia e Sana quando si tratta dei loro amici” aggiunse il moro.

Chicco aggrottò la fronte.

“Stai cercando di spaventarmi per caso?” gli domandò rivolgendogli quello che sperò essere un sorriso ironico, ma che a giudicare dallo sguardo di Nicco capì essere soltanto un ghigno impaurito.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No, affatto. Credimi, vorrei che qualcuno avesse fatto a me questo discorso diciannove anni fa prima di conoscere Giò ed Elia…” replicò sincero.

L’attimo dopo Nicco si voltò per lanciare uno sguardo alla sala da pranzo attraverso i vetri della porta finestra, imitato subito da Chicco: grazie la vetrata, l’uomo vide il gruppo dei Contrabbandieri, Filippo e Rami e Luai seduti in gruppo uno accanto all’altro impegnati in una conversazione che strappò una risata a Rami e Luca, mentre le ragazze erano sedute dall’altra parte del tavolo immerse a loro volta in una fitta conversazione a cui aveva preso parte anche la figlia di Giò ed Eva, seduta sulle ginocchia di Federica.

“Li vedi? Sono, anzi, siamo una famiglia.

Una famiglia un po’ fuori dal comune, ma non per questo meno unita.

E fidati, all’inizio incontrare i Contrabbandieri e le ragazze può far paura perché nonostante le liti e le prese in giro ed i vaffanculo scambiati quasi gratuitamente, sono estremamente protettivi uno verso l’altro.

Non c’è quasi nulla che non faremmo l’uno per l’altro…E te lo dico per esperienza.

Se decidi di entrare a far parte di questa famiglia, se Fede ti perdonerà ovvio, sappi che sarai sotto esame finché non ti riterranno la persona giusta per Federica”

Chicco incontrò nuovamente lo sguardo profondo di Niccolò e lo fissò in silenzio, mentre il moro alzava nuovamente le spalle e gli rivolgeva un sorriso rassicurante.

“Allora? Sei pronto ad affrontare il plotone d’esecuzione?”

**DUE ANNI E OTTO FA**

_Roma_

_“Mi piaci come sempre... forse anche di più,_  
_Mi hai detto: so che è un controsenso ma  
L'amore non è razionalità...”_

_Non era riuscito a mantenere la promessa._

_Aveva fatto di tutto per rimandare l’inizio delle riprese, ma quando i produttori avevano minacciato di affidare il film ad un altro regista, Chicco aveva dovuto cedere: aveva chiamato Federica e, durante una lunga chiacchierata le aveva spiegato il suo problema, scusandosi più volte._

_Di fronte alle sue scuse, Federica si era affrettata a rassicurarlo e si era lasciata andare ad una risata, non perdendo l’occasione per rimarcare il fatto che alla fine aveva avuto ragione e che, proprio come gli aveva detto un mese e mezzo prima, Chicco non era riuscito a rimandare le riprese._

_“Sarai anche l’ottava meraviglia del cinema italiano, ma non sei ancora Sorrentino” gli aveva detto ironica._

_L’uomo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva accettato le sue stoccate ironiche senza controbattere._

_Durante quella telefonata, Fede gli aveva dato il numero di una sua collega che Chicco avrebbe potuto contattare e che avrebbe sicuramente accettato di prendere parte al progetto senza tener conto del poco preavviso._

_Prima di chiudere, Chicco era rimasto in silenzio per un lungo istante, cercando il coraggio per chiedere alla donna quello che realmente gli interessava e che non era ancora riuscito a domandarle dall’inizio della conversazione._

_“Quando posso rivederti?” aveva finalmente chiesto._

_Questa volta era toccato a Federica restare in silenzio qualche secondo, probabilmente interdetta dalla sincerità che traspariva dalle parole di Chicco._

_“Stavo pensando di tornare a Roma per un paio di settimane per Natale…” rispose Federica titubante._

_“Dimmi quando e a che ora arriva il tuo aereo e vengo a prenderti all’aeroporto” disse subito Chicco._

_Dall’altra parte del cellulare l’uomo sentì chiaramente il sorriso di Federica e si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta._

_“Veramente era solo un’idea…” replicò lei._

_“Beh, cerchiamo di farla diventare realtà”_

_“Sei sicuro che avrai tempo per me visto che stai per iniziare a girare?” gli domandò con lo stesso tono titubante di pochi attimi prima._

_“Non inizierò certo durante le vacanze di Natale._

_E poi il tempo per vederti lo creo…Dimmi quando torni e ti prometto che vengo anche a piedi all’aeroporto”_

_Federica ridacchiò._

_“Ottima risposta” commentò._

_Chicco rise a sua volta, scompigliando i capelli corti con le dita della mano destra._

_“Allora, siamo d’accordo? Vengo a prenderti all’aeroporto?”_

_Due giorni dopo, Federica gli aveva mandato le coordinate del suo volo e Chicco, forse per la prima volta nella vita, aveva iniziato a contare i giorni che lo separavano dall’incontro con una persona._

_Sette giorni lo separavano dall’arrivo di Federica e Chicco non vedeva l’ora di vederla, ma più di tutto non vedeva l’ora di stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla._

_Durante i loro incontri precedenti Chicco aveva represso quel desiderio, nonostante fosse stato sempre presente, perché spaventato dalla possibilità di dare un’idea sbagliata a Fede e portarla a credere che tutto ciò che motivava le sue azioni era puro e semplice desiderio fisico._

_Invece Chicco voleva costruire qualcosa di importante con Federica, qualcosa di duraturo e sperava fortemente che la donna fosse della stessa idea._

_Quando finalmente arrivò il “grande giorno”, Chicco si ritrovò all’aeroporto due ore prima dell’arrivo dell’aereo, animato dall’adrenalina che non aveva smesso di correre nelle sue vene fin da quando si era svegliato quella mattina._

_Per un breve istante, mentre guidava per raggiungere l’aeroporto, aveva considerato l’idea di comprarle dei fiori, ma aveva scartato velocemente l’idea perché non sembrò adatta al carattere di Fede e perché spaventato che quel gesto potesse essere male interpretato._

_Dopo un interminabile attesa, finalmente, venne annunciato il volo di Federica e cercando di controllare il proprio nervosismo Chicco iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro davanti alle porte degli arrivi internazionali, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans._

_Per ironia del destino, Fede comparve davanti a lui mentre l’uomo era impegnato a rispondere ad una mail di lavoro: i suoi occhi erano fissi sullo schermo del proprio cellulare e rialzò lo sguardo soltanto quando vide un’ombra davanti a sé._

_Non appena incontrò gli occhi di Federica, Chicco si illuminò in un grande sorriso felice._

_La donna sorrise timidamente a sua volta e per alcuni istanti i due restarono in silenzio, osservando i cambiamenti avvenuti nell’altro nei mesi che avevano passato lontano: Chicco notò come Fede fosse leggermente dimagrita dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista e come i suoi folti capelli neri fossero più lunghi e, immediato, arrivò l’istinto di affondare le dita di una mano in quella cascata d’ebano che l’uomo cercò di controllare stringendo le dita attorno al cellulare._

_Fede indossava un abbigliamento casual per affrontare meglio il lungo viaggio e ferma davanti a lui lo osservò a sua volta e distrattamente Chicco si domandò cosa stesse pensando del suo aspetto prima di allontanare quel pensiero._

_Cercando di superare quel momento d’impasse che stava velocemente diventando imbarazzante, Chicco dischiuse le labbra per parlare ma Federica lo precedette._

_“Oh mio Dio… Non posso crederci! Il grande Chicco Rodi! Ti prego, mi fai un autografo?”_

_Cercando di mascherare il sorriso a trentadue denti che le parole di Fede avevano fatto nascere sul suo volto, Chicco morse l’angolo destro del labbro inferiore e chinò leggermente la testa lanciando uno sguardo di sottecchi a Fede che lo osservava divertita._

_“Purtroppo non ho con me la penna…Ti accontenti di un abbraccio?” le chiese._

_Fede storse le labbra chiuse verso destra in un’espressione pensierosa prima di alzare le spalle._

_“Se non posso avere di meglio…”_

_Questa volta Chicco rise prima di annullare la poca distanza tra loro e allacciare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Federica._

_“Bentornata” mormorò, le labbra poco distanti dall’orecchio destro._

_Alle orecchie gli arrivò il suono della risata soffiata di Federica, mentre le braccia della donna si stringevano brevemente attorno ai suoi fianchi._

_“Non dirmi che hai sentito la mia mancanza…” gli disse._

_L’odore dello shampoo al cocco gli invase le narici, unito al profumo della pelle di Fede e per un brevissimo istante Chicco chiuse gli occhi, il mento posato sulla spalla destra di Federica combattuto tra il proprio desiderio e ciò che era “giusto” fare._

_Prima che fosse troppo tardi, l’uomo prese coraggio e mosse appena appena il volto per posare le labbra sul collo di Federica per un bacio piccolo._

_L’attimo dopo sciolse il loro abbraccio e si fermò a due passi di distanza da Federica, lo sguardo fisso sul volto della donna._

_“Ho contato i giorni che mancavano al tuo arrivo” rispose sincero._

_Le sue parole furono seguite da un silenzio sorpreso, mentre i suoi occhi sostenevano lo sguardo di Federica, meravigliata dalla sincerità della sua risposta._

_Avrebbe potuto rispondere con una nuova battuta ironica, che sicuramente avrebbe dato inizio all’ennesima battaglia intellettuale, ma era ora di uscire allo scoperto: era attratto da Federica._

_Talmente attratto da Fede da pensare quotidianamente a lei, da sorridere per ogni messaggio, anche il più stupido, che riceveva dalla donna, da non vedere l’ora di parlare con lei per poterle raccontare la propria giornata e chiederle cosa ne pensava._

_Non gli era mai successo con nessun’altra donna._

_Era un’attrazione mentale oltre che fisica…_

_Per la prima volta nella sua vita era in paziente attesa di un bacio, neanche fosse di nuovo un adolescente alla prima cotta._

_Ma del resto, Fede era sempre stata diversa dalle altre donne della sua vita, e l’unica cosa che lo infastidiva era la consapevolezza di quanto fosse stato imbecille e codardo ai tempi del liceo: se allora avesse avuto le palle per chiederle di uscire, forse ora tutto sarebbe stato diverso._

_Ma quelli erano tutti ragionamenti inutili._

_Contava soltanto il presente: quei giorni di vacanza erano un dono prezioso ed inaspettato, e Chicco non aveva intenzione di sprecarli._

_“Sei pronta ad andare?” le domandò._

_Federica annuì e fece per riprendere il trolley che aveva sistemato poco distante da sé._

_“Lascia, te la porto io” si offrì Chicco, stringendo subito dopo le dita della mano sinistra attorno alla maniglia del trolley._

_La donna sorrise e si mise al suo fianco, camminando insieme a lui verso l’uscita._

_I due raggiunsero il parcheggio e trovarono facilmente la macchina di Chicco; l’uomo infilò il trolley dentro il bagagliaio, e soltanto allora Fede gli posò una mano sul braccio destro bloccandolo._

_“Anche tu mi sei mancato” disse Federica._

_L’attimo dopo, la donna gli voltò le spalle e si avvicinò alla portiera dal lato del passeggero, lasciando Chicco fermo immobile accanto al bagagliaio ancora piacevolmente sorpreso per quella confessione inaspettata._

_Pochi istanti e sul volto dell’uomo si dipinse un sorriso ebete._

_“Lo sapevo che eri pazza di me…” la punzecchiò mentre si avvicinava a sua volta verso il posto del guidatore._

_“Adesso non montarti troppo la testa Rodi”_

_Chicco rise felice lanciando un ultimo sguardo a Federica prima che questa entrasse in auto._

_Sarebbe stato un Natale indimenticabile._

_________________________________________

_Nonostante i buoni propositi e le buone intenzioni, Federica era stata risucchiata da mille impegni con la propria famiglia ed i suoi amici, dimezzando drasticamente il tempo che avrebbero potuto passare insieme._

_L’arrivo di Federica a Roma per le vacanze di Natale era coinciso con quello di Edoardo ed Eleonora e questo aveva fatto sì che venissero organizzati numerose cene e feste per sfruttare a pieno i pochi giorni in cui il gruppo era di nuovo insieme nella Capitale._

_Federica gli aveva chiesto più volte di prendere parte alle loro cene, arrivando anche ad invitarlo alla festa di Capodanno organizzata da Filippo ed Elia, ma Chicco aveva preferito rifiutare consapevole di quanto la donna avesse sentito la mancanza dei suoi amici in quei due mesi._

_“Avremo tutto il tempo per recuperare” l’aveva rassicurata cercando di mascherare il proprio disappunto per l’ennesimo appuntamento saltato._

_Ma così non era stato ed ora era arrivata nuovamente per Federica la vigilia della partenza._

_Come era successo due settimane prima, Chicco si era proposto di accompagnarla all’aeroporto, ma questa volta Eva, Sana e Silvia l’avevano preceduto._

_Era per questo motivo che ora si trovava sotto casa di Federica, a poche ore dalla sua partenza._

_L’aveva chiamata per avvisarla del suo arrivo e, una volta arrivato sotto casa sua le aveva inviato un messaggio per chiederle di scendere._

_Appoggiato con la schiena contro la portiera dal lato del guidatore, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans e lo sguardo fisso sul marciapiedi dinanzi a sé, Chicco si ritrovò a pensare all’ennesima occasione sprecata._

_Aveva aspettato tanto queste due settimane e alla fine era riuscito a passare soltanto un paio d’ore con Federica._

_Il destino era veramente infame certe volte…_

_Il rumore del portone che si apriva a qualche metro di distanza alla sua destra lo portò a rialzare lo sguardo scorgendo la figura di Federica che usciva in strada e, dopo averlo individuato, si avvicinava a passo svelto._

_La osservò venire verso di sé e, come tante volte prima di quel momento, si ritrovò a sorridere: questa volta l’attrazione fu sostituita dalla tenerezza per l’abbigliamento estremamente informale, composto dai pantaloni del pigiama blu scuro con piccoli disegni rossi e da una maglietta grigia a maniche lunghe coperta da un giacchetto nero, e dal viso struccato._

_Eppure ai suoi occhi era bellissima…_

_“Saresti potuto salire…” gli disse Federica fermandosi davanti a lui._

_Chicco scosse la testa._

_“La notte prima di una partenza? No grazie, non vorrei scomparire sotto la montagna di vestiti abbandonati in giro per casa” rispose con una punta d’ironia nella voce._

_“Per tua informazione, io sono una persona estremamente organizzata quando si tratta di fare la valigia._

_A meno che tu non stia parlando di te stesso” replicò la donna._

_“Cazzo mi hai scoperto…Magari puoi darmi qualche lezione” ribatté Chicco._

_“Mh…non è una cattiva idea. Avrei tante cose da insegnarti” rispose Federica, una scintilla maliziosa negli occhi._

_Chicco alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, la stessa malizia riflessa nello sguardo._

_“Non potrei avere insegnante migliore…” disse Chicco con un lieve sorriso e, lasciandosi guidare dall’istinto, allungò una mano verso Federica, sfiorando con il pollice le nocche della mano sinistra; pochi attimi e la mano stretta nella sua si mosse affinché le loro dita si intrecciassero._

_Chicco lanciò uno sguardo veloce alle loro mani prima di riportare lo sguardo sul volto di Fede, scoprendola improvvisamente seria._

_Se si escludeva il piccolo bacio che le aveva dato all’aeroporto due settimane prima, quello era il primo passo che faceva verso di lei, il primo cenno per farle capire di essere interessato a lei: le schermaglie e le battute potevano essere scambiate per amicizia e tutti i riferimenti che aveva fatto all’attrazione che aveva avuto per Fede durante il liceo a quanto pare non erano stati colti dalla donna._

_Quindi ora era arrivato il momento di essere il più chiaro possibile, in modo da non lasciare spazio a possibili dubbi._

_“Posso abbracciarti?” le domandò, la voce più bassa di un’ottava._

_Lo sguardo ancora fisso sul volto di Federica, Chicco capì che quella domanda l’aveva stupita, ma non quanto l’avrebbe colta di sorpresa alcuni mesi fa._

_Probabilmente, una parte inconscia della sua mente se lo aspettava._

_Dopo un istante di esitazione, Federica annuì e, subito dopo, Chicco mosse il braccio destro e l’attirò a sé: a malincuore sciolse l’intreccio delle loro dita in modo da poter allacciare entrambe le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Federica e premerla contro di sé, il viso della donna a poca distanza dal suo._

_Federica lo imitò, posando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, le dita della sua mano sinistra poco distanti dall’orecchio sinistro._

_“Devo dirti una cosa Fede…” disse Chicco osservando il volto di Federica in quella distanza ravvicinata._

_“Fra...” cercò di interromperlo._

_“Mi piaci da morire” confessò Chicco._

_L’attimo dopo, Chicco chiuse entrambi gli occhi mentre un’espressione scontenta compariva sul volto dell’uomo._

_“Cazzo…Detta così sembro un ragazzino di quindici anni” commentò._

_Federica accennò un lieve sorriso divertito alle sue parole, ma restò in silenzio in attesa che lui continuasse._

_“Però è vero…Mi piaci da morire Fede, da tanto tempo…Ormai non ricordo più da quanto._

_Penso a te quando non ci sei, vorrei passare ogni giorno insieme a te quando sei qui, starei ore a parlare con te…Ed io odio parlare al telefono!” aggiunse l’uomo._

_La donna soffiò una risata, abbassando per un’istante lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzata._

_L’attimo dopo, Chicco sentì il tocco leggero delle dita di Fede accarezzargli la pelle morbida dietro l’orecchio e, galvanizzato da quel piccolo gesto, Chicco alzò una mano fino al volto di Federica per allontanarle alcune ciocche di capelli dal volto, sfiorandole poi la guancia in una carezza._

_“Mi piace tutto di te: i tuoi occhi, il tuo sorriso, la tua risata, il modo perfetto che hai di rispondere alle mie battute…E sarei un’ipocrita se non dicessi che vado pazzo per il tuo corpo” aggiunse._

_Le guance di Fede si colorarono per l’imbarazzo e per un breve istante la donna abbassò lo sguardo, ma quando i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo Chicco si affrettò ad annuire a conferma delle sue parole._

_“E’ la verità, giuro._

_Sei la prima donna a farmi perdere la testa così e ora spero sinceramente, dopo questo discorso imbarazzante, che tu provi le stesse cose per me altrimenti sarò costretto ad aprire una voragine su questo marciapiedi a mani nude e a sotterrarmi” concluse lasciando che l’ironia prendesse il sopravvento sulla propria ansia._

_Ancora una volta Federica ridacchiò, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’uomo._

_Per alcuni istanti tra i due scese il silenzio, rotto soltanto dal passaggio di qualche automobile alle loro spalle, ma prima che Chicco potesse farsi prendere dal panico Federica si sporse verso di lui annullando la distanza e lo baciò._

_Nel momento in cui le labbra morbide di Federica si posarono sulle sue, la mano sinistra della donna si chiuse attorno alla sua guancia, creando un’intimità fittizia che sembrò escludere il resto del mondo._

_Chicco aumentò la stretta attorno ai fianchi di Federica e rispose al bacio andando incontro alle sue labbra per una serie di baci a stampo che, per i suoi gusti, si concluse troppo presto._

_Allontanando appena appena il volto da quello di Chicco, Federica gli sorrise prima di baciare l’angolo destro delle sue labbra._

_“Sei veramente scemo Fra…Perché pensi che sono tornata a Roma?” sussurrò._

_Chicco si allontanò in modo da poter fissare il volto di Fede e aggrottò la fronte._

_“Che vuoi dire?”_

_“Non dirmi che hai veramente pensato fossi tornata per Natale?” chiese ancora lei._

_“Ah no?” domandò lui confuso._

_Questa volta Federica alzò gli occhi al cielo, ravviandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio destro prima di scuotere la testa._

_“Non era nei miei programmi tornare a Roma: ero pronta a passare il Natale in Marocco, al sole e in pieno relax, ma poi tu mi hai chiesto quando ci saremmo rivisti…” spiegò Fede neanche fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo._

_“Fammi capire: tu sei tornata perché te l’ho chiesto io?” domandò Chicco incredulo._

_Federica annuì._

_“Ho cercato a fartelo capire in tutti i modi, fin da quando sei venuto a prendermi all’aeroporto, ma a quanto pare le tue doti di latin lover sono un po’ arrugginite altrimenti avresti capito che ogni mio invito a partecipare alle nostre cene era un tentativo per fare un passo avanti…” commentò._

_“Credevo volessi passare del tempo con i tuoi amici!” ribatté Chicco._

**_Possibile? Come aveva fatto ad essere così coglione?_ **

_“Fra voglio bene ai miei amici, ma non ho bisogno di stare con loro tutti i giorni ogni giorno!_

_Ti ho invitato alla festa di Capodanno! Non avrei potuto essere più chiara di così…” replicò a sua volta la donna._

_“Ma…ma perché non mi hai detto niente?” chiese confuso._

_Federica alzò le spalle._

_“Perché avevo paura di aver frainteso…Non sapevo se per te era soltanto un’amicizia e non volevo rovinare tutto” ammise sincera._

_Chicco la fissò per qualche secondo incredulo prima di diminuire nuovamente la distanza tra loro e baciarla._

_Questa volta il bacio fu più passionale, animato da tutto il desiderio che Chicco, e a quanto sembrava Fede, avevano dovuto reprimere nei mesi precedenti: il labbro superiore di Chicco coprì completamente quello inferiore di Federica, e dopo pochi attimi l’uomo vi affondò i denti, mentre le dita della sua mano destra scivolavano tra i folti capelli neri di Fede._

**_Proprio come aveva immaginato…_ **

_Federica allacciò entrambe le braccia attorno alle spalle di Chicco e dischiuse le labbra sotto le sue permettendogli così di prendere il controllo di quel bacio e insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, incontrando subito la sua gemella in una danza lenta._

_Sia Chicco sia Federica persero la cognizione del tempo e quando finalmente sciolsero il loro abbraccio, Chicco sorrise soddisfatto osservando le labbra gonfie di baci ed i capelli leggermente spettinati della donna, certo di essere in una condizione simile._

_Riprendendo il controllo di sé, Chicco si schiarì la gola e tornò ad appoggiarsi contro la portiera dell’auto, le dita della mano sinistra nuovamente intrecciate a quelle di Federica._

_“Vuoi salire?” chiese Fede, posando la mano libera sul fianco destro di Chicco._

**_Certo che voleva salire!_ **

_Non c’era niente che desiderasse di più in questo momento._

_“Fosse per me saremmo già di sopra…” rispose._

_Federica accennò un sorriso malizioso avvicinandosi di un passo._

_“Allora che ci facciamo ancora qui?” gli domandò, accarezzando con la punta delle dita uno dei primi bottoni della camicia di Chicco._

_L’uomo sospirò e scosse la testa._

_“Domani mattina devi alzarti presto per preparare le ultime cose e per andare in aeroporto._

_Inoltre ti accompagnano le tue amiche quindi ti invaderanno casa ore prima per passare ancora un po’ di tempo con te._

_Infine devi ancora finire di fare la valigia” aggiunse._

_Sul volto di Federica apparve un’espressione scontenta: era chiaro che anche lei si rendeva conto della validità delle sue parole._

_“Sti cazzi della valigia!” replicò delusa._

_Chicco rise e voltando il viso verso destra le sfiorò il sopracciglio sinistro con un bacio._

_“Ok, lasciamo perdere la valigia. Ma come la metti con tutte le altre motivazioni che ti ho dato?”_

_L’attimo dopo, Chicco la sentì sbuffare frustrata._

_“Non è giusto…Se ti fossi svegliato prima non ci saremmo ridotti all’ultimo secondo” commentò._

_Chicco annuì lentamente prima di rivolgerle un sorriso malizioso._

_“Ti prometto che appena possibile mi farò perdonare”_

_“E’ il minimo che tu possa fare…” lo punzecchiò Fede posando la testa sulla sua spalla e osservandolo da sotto le ciglia folte._

_L’uomo si lasciò andare ad una risata divertita prima di chinarsi e posarle un bacio dolce sulle labbra._

_“Tu cerca di tornare il prima possibile ed io ti prometto che troverai una sorpresa che ti lascerà senza fiato”_

_E aveva già in mente l’idea perfetta per mantenere quella promessa._

**22 dicembre 23.05**

_“Ma se c'è un posto nel tuo cuore_  
_Non farò rumore, tienilo per me”_

Una volta rientrato dalla terrazza, Chicco si rifugiò in bagno per controllare che nulla nel suo aspetto mostrasse la sua agitazione interiore.

L’uomo fissò per un lungo istante il proprio riflesso nello specchio e fece una serie di respiri profondi per riprendere il controllo di sé, riflettendo sulle parole che Niccolò gli aveva detto pochi minuti prima.

Era pronto per affrontare il giudizio degli amici di Federica?

Probabilmente no.

Ma lo avrebbe accolto di buon grado se questo voleva dire che Fede era disposta a dare un’altra possibilità alla loro relazione.

**_Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non perderla._ **

Dopo un ultimo veloce sguardo alla propria immagine riflessa, Chicco annuì e aprì la porta del bagno, immobilizzandosi sulla soglia quando vide Federica ferma dall’altra parte.

I due si fissarono per un istante prima che Chicco si facesse da parte per lasciar passare la donna, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lei.

Come tante volte in passato, prima che potesse dire qualcosa Federica lo precedette.

“Perché sei qui? Davvero, non capisco…” mormorò.

Chicco aggrottò la fronte.

“Me lo hai chiesto tu, non te lo ricordi?” le disse.

“Le cose sono cambiate da quando ti ho chiesto di venire a questa cena”

“Non per me Ricky” replicò prontamente l’uomo.

“Non chiamarmi Ricky” lo riprese Federica, una mano posata sulla maniglia della porta, ma senza fare alcun accenno ad entrare in bagno.

“Va bene, va bene…Forse per te, per me non è cambiato niente e se potessimo parlare da soli per cinque minuti forse lo capiresti anche tu” le disse.

Federica scosse la testa.

“Hai avuto due giorni per spiegare, ma hai preferito far finta di niente…” insisté la donna.

Questa volta fu Chicco a scuotere la testa.

“Non è vero.

Lo sai che odio parlare al telefono, credevi veramente che avrei voluto affrontare questo discorso al cellulare?

Ti giuro che c’è una spiegazione e se tu mi lasciassi parlare…” ripeté.

“Se ti lasciassi parlare mi rifileresti l’ennesimo discorso preparato dal tuo ufficio stampa.

E sinceramente mi sono stufata di sentire sempre le stesse cose raccontate in modo diverso” commentò piena di amarezza Fede.

“Sei ingiusta Fede…Non ho mai permesso che il mio ufficio stampa parlasse per me, non con te.

Lo sai…” le disse fissando il suo volto con quello che probabilmente era uno sguardo disperato.

Tra i due scese un’istante di silenzio prima che Federica allontanasse lo sguardo, posandolo sulle scarpe lucide di Chicco.

“Sono stanca Fra. Non credo di poter continuare come abbiamo fatto finora” mormorò.

Chicco annuì prontamente, posando una mano all’altezza del fianco destro.

“Lo so. So benissimo che questa situazione è diventata insostenibile per tutti e due.

Dimmi cosa vuoi, di cosa hai bisogno e ti prometto che farò di tutto per noi.

Lo sto già facendo” aggiunse.

“Venire a questa cena non cambia la realtà delle cose!” lo riprese Fede.

Chicco scosse la testa.

“Non sono venuto qui stasera perché speravo di risolvere magicamente i nostri problemi. Mi credi così coglione?” le chiese cercando di controllare il proprio tono di voce per non far sentire agli altri, ancora in salotto, la loro conversazione. “Sono venuto qui perché ti amo e non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti, non senza combattere.

Ho solo bisogno che tu mi conceda un po’ del tuo tempo per poterti spiegare perché sono rimasto in silenzio in questi due giorni” aggiunse sincero.

Un’espressione amareggiata trasfigurò il volto di Federica, mostrando chiaramente quanto poco credesse alle sue parole.

“Cos’è un’altra delle tue promesse?” gli chiese.

“Porca puttana! Perché non mi credi?”

“Perché tutto quello che è successo nell’ultimo anno mi ha dimostrato il contrario. Tu ti fideresti al mio posto?” gli domandò Fede di rimando.

“Forse no, hai ragione.

Ma ti prego dammi un’ultima possibilità: cinque minuti per parlare da soli io e te.

Ti prometto che se dovessi decidere di non vedermi più dopo aver sentito quello che ho da dirti, accetterò la tua decisione senza cercare di farti cambiare idea” disse cercando di convincerla.

Federica ricambiò il suo sguardo con un’espressione priva di emozioni.

“Ti prego Ricky…”

Prima che Fede potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la sua attenzione venne attirata da una figura che comparve all’inizio del corridoio e che la portò a raddrizzare la schiena e a cambiare completamente atteggiamento, portandola a sorridere.

Chicco si voltò e vide Sana avvicinarsi a loro con un’espressione sorpresa in volto.

“Non credevo ci fosse la fila per il bagno” commentò Sana.

L’uomo si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No tranquilla. Io e Fede stavamo facendo due chiacchiere sui tempi del liceo” le disse facendo un passo indietro, allontanandosi dalle due donne.

Prima di voltare nuovamente le spalle e tornare in salotto, però, Chicco lanciò un veloce sguardo a Federica, ma la donna rifuggì il suo sguardo per l’ennesima volta dall’inizio di quella cena portandolo a sospirare frustrato.

Senza aggiungere altro, Chicco si avviò verso il salotto, le spalle basse gravate dalla frustrazione e dalla delusione.

Gli era rimasto un ultimo asso nella manica.

Doveva solo sperare fosse quello vincente…

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Title- "La storia infinita" by Pinguini tattici nucleari  
> "Amici per errore" by Tiziano Ferro  
> "Need you now" by Lady A  
> "Oro" by Mango  
> "Always be my baby" by Mariah Carey  
> "Giudizi universali" by Samuele Bersani  
> "Due" by Raf  
> "Se c'è un posto nel tuo cuore" by Pooh

**Author's Note:**

> -Songs-  
> Titolo: "Una lunga storia d'amore" Gino Paoli  
> Titolo capitolo: "Scintille" Gazzelle  
> "Per te" Canova  
> "Quando sono con te" Ex Otago


End file.
